Royalty and love
by hazelquill21
Summary: Piper has been asked to marry the new King of England, Leo Wyatt. Being married to the new king can't be that different,can it? This has been done before, but please read and tell me what you think. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**New story. This has been done before, but I wanted to try to make my own version. Piper/Leo centered with Prue and Phoebe along the way. I don't own charmed.**

Piper Halliwell lived with her mother Patricia Halliwell and her sister Phoebe, in England. Prue, her other sister lived in France. They weren't rich, but they weren't terribly poor either. Their house was a small white house with flowers all around it, courtesy of Piper. She was the type of person who loved to be outside in the fresh air, and help around the house.

The front yard wasn't big, but the grass that surrounded it was greener than anyone else in the area.

Piper was the middle child of the three sisters, at twenty-one years old. She had long brown hair that went down her back, yet not too long, and her eyes were a soft brown. She was the quiet one out of all of them.

Prue was married to King Andrew of France, and visiting for the week. Luckily King Andrew was nice enough to let her do that, with his protests of them going there. Prue wanted to be in her own home, like usual. Prue even offered to give her family money, but Patricia didn't think they desperately needed it.

------------------------------------------------

Leonardo Wyatt was the son of Christopher Wyatt, the King of England, and Anna Wyatt, Queen of England. Unfortunately King Christopher had died not too long ago, and Leo was the next step up for the role of King.

" Leo, we need to find a Queen for you." Anna said, for what was the millionth time that day. She wasn't like most queens. She actually loved her son, and cared for him. " You can't rule without a Queen by your side. We must find someone."

" I know, mother." Leo said. "I was thinking, what about the Halliwell family? Isn't the oldest sister married to King Andrew of France?"

" She is." Anna said, nodding. " She has just come to England for a visit."

" My point is, is that there is two other sisters. The older one of the two is Piper, is it not?"

Anna nodded.

" Why not her?" Leo said.

" We shall see if she agrees." Anna said. " We will send Messenger Malloy with a telegram."

" So be it." Leo said.

----------------------------------

Piper, Prue, and Patricia were sitting in the kitchen at the small kitchen table, eating a breakfast of toast and cereal. The sound of the doorbell went off, and vibrated around the whole house.

" I'll get it." Phoebe said, whipping her mouth, and standing up. She walked straight to the front door, and opened it.

A minute later she came back, wide eyed.

" Piper." She said. " There's a man at the door looking for you."

" Who?" Piper asked, looking at her sister.

" He said he works for the Queen of England, but I doubt it." She said, rolling her eyes, and sitting down.

" Could be." Prue said. " I think Andy may be associated with England. They may be looking for Piper for a specific reason."

Piper got up, and walked to the door. There standing at the door was a man dressed in a suit, with a stern looking look on his face.

" Are you Piper Marie Halliwell?" he said, in a droning voice.

" I am." Piper said, looking at him strangely.

" I have a telegram from Prince Leonardo Wyatt." He said. He opened a scroll and started to read from it.

" Prince Leonardo Wyatt has requested your hand in marriage. Should you comply, leave your answer with the messenger."

Piper looked at him, dumbfounded.

" My hand in marriage?" she said. " As in Prince Leo wants to marry me?"

" That would be what this is saying." He said. " King Christopher has died, I am sure you are aware of."

Piper nodded. It was all over the news. Yet she had never even saw a glimpse of Prince Leonardo.

" What is your answer?" he said.

" My answer?" Piper said. " I am asked to marry the Prince, and I have to make a quick decision?"

" Piper?" came her mother's voice. " Is it really from the Wyatt's?"

She walked into the room, and saw the messenger.

" Who is this?" she asked.

" This is the messenger from Prince Leonardo." Piper said. "Prince Leonardo has asked for my hand in marriage, and I have to answer now."

" Piper this is wonderful." Patricia said. " Prue married Prince Andrew of France, and she loves it."

" Mom, this is a hard decision." Piper said. " How do I know Leonardo is like Andrew."

" Please, Ladies, I am on a schedule here." The messenger said, impatiently.

" Oh, alright." Piper said, giving in. How hard could being the wife of the new King be?

**A/N: should I continue with this? Please tell me what you thought. **

**-Piperleoforever21- **

**A/N: I don't own charmed. Here's chapter two. **


	2. Royal wedding

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers for the first chapter:**

**Jorden's Prayla: thanks for your review. **

**CoPhoebeP3: thanks for the review. I am glad you like this.**

**Ausrox101: thanks for the review**

**Charmedchick34: I decided to make her make a quick decision, because she didn't think being married to the king could be so hard, and Prue was married to a king. **

**Girl007: yeah, they will be. Probably next chapter.**

**Charmed Freak: thanks for your review**

**Charmed 12373: I will update when I can. School is starting up again in a few days, so I'll be really busy. Weekends will be update days, mostly.**

**Strizzy: thanks for the review. **

**Anyway, onto the chapter:**

The messenger returned as soon as he got his reply from Piper Halliwell.

" What was her decision?" Leo asked, when the messenger knocked on the door to his office, and came in.

" She has agreed." The messenger said. " She will marry you."

"Excellent." Leo said. " Did you tell her when the wedding would be?"

The messenger nodded. " She was a little shocked when I told her it was a week from now."

" She doesn't have to worry about a thing." Leo said. " I have bought her a beautiful dress and the party is being catered by the top chefs."

He wanted what was best for his bride, and the best was what she was going to get.

---

Piper couldn't believe it. She was going to get married to the King of England, only a week away. She didn't have a dress, or anything you would expect for a wedding.

Prince Leonardo's messenger had just informed her of all this, and she didn't even have a chance to react.

The day of the wedding came so fast, and before Piper knew it, she was being driven to the castle.

She got out of the limo she had been driven to the castle in, and stared in amazement at the castle in front of her. It was beautiful, and to think, she as going to live here.

Two guards met her as she got out, and ushered her up to the castle, and into a room.

" This is where you will get changed." One of the guards said.

" I don't have a dress." She said.

" The Prince has bought you one." The other guard said, and they left.

Piper turned around to observe the room. When she turned around, she saw the most beautiful white dress hanging from the wall. It was long, and had sequins down the sides of the dress. To the side of the dress was a veil, which was plain. On a stool next to the dress, sat a silver tiara that sparkled from the light of the window. Piper smiled at how beautiful everything was.

She got into the dress carefully, as to not damage it.

As she finished zipping it up, a knock came at the door.

" Who is it?" she asked.

" It is Olivia your hair stylist." A voice she did not recognize said. " Are you ready for me?"

" I am." Piper said, going along with it.

The door opened, and a woman walked in the door. She was pretty with long brunette hair, and a pretty smile.

" Hello, Piper." Olivia said. " Do you have any special way you would like your hair done?"

Piper nodded. She had always dreamed of having her hair the same way her mother did in her wedding.

" Half pony-tail with waves." Piper said. " If you can, please."

" I sure can." Olivia said, with a warm smile. " That is my specialty."

She gestured for Piper to sit down at a chair at the back of the room. Piper did so, and Olivia started to brush her hair out.

" You have beautiful hair." Olivia commented, as she combed Piper's hair out.

" Thank you." Piper smiled.

A half an hour later, Olivia was done. Piper went to the side of the room to look in the mirror. She was amazed at what she saw. Her hair was so beautiful. The woman must be a professional.

" It's beautiful." Piper told her.

" Thanks." Olivia said. " Lets get your tiara and veil on, and the wedding can begin."

Piper nodded, and crossed to the other side of the room where the tiara and veil was.

Olivia helped her to put both on, and she was done.

She waited outside, while Olivia took a seat in the back of the room.

A wedding march started, and Piper took that as her queue.

She started to walk out of the room, to enter the church. She walked in to see a lot of people sitting in the seats that surrounded the aisle she was going to walk up. She started to walk as she saw everyone turn around to look at her. She smiled at all of them, and then looked ahead to see King Leonardo looking right at her.

She looked at him, and a shiver was sent down her spine instantly. He was gorgeous. No wonder so many women wanted to marry him. She had seen it all over the news, following King Christopher's death. She was the lucky one, obviously.

Leo looked down at his bride, and a shiver was sent down his spine instantaneously. Piper was so beautiful. Her eyes sparkled from the sun casting through the window, and they were beautiful. Her smile was radiant, and sure.

Piper made her way all the way up the aisle, and she stopped right in front of Leo.

The wedding went on as planned, and before they knew it they were almost married. **(A/N: I am not very good with weddings in fan fictions, so I am going to skip down to here)**

" Do you Prince Leonardo take Piper Halliwell to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

" I do." Leo said. He slipped an engagement, and wedding ring onto Piper's finger.

" And do you Piper Halliwell take King Leonardo to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

" I do." Piper said, nervously. The man was gorgeous, but was he all looks? Or was he as good for her as Andy was for Prue? She took the ring from a man in a suit next to her, and slipped it onto Leo's finger.

" I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said. " You may kiss the bride."

" _Here it comes." _She thought.

He leant in and kissed her lips softly. His lips seemed to fit right in place with his. She loved the feeling. The question was, did he feel it, too?

She doubted it. After all he was King now, and he probably didn't want to love her.

He pulled away, and smiled at her.

Leo faced front, and Piper followed him by turning to face the people.

" I now present to you King Leonardo and Queen Piper Wyatt." The priest said.

Leo took Piper's hand, and they walked back down the aisle together, now as husband and wife.

**A/N: please review, and tell me what you think. I won't be able to update any of my stories during the week now, mostly just on weekends. School is starting up in a few days, so I am going to be really busy with schoolwork, and dance classes. I will update when I can. **

**-piperleoforever21- **


	3. Oh my god!

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

Piper walked into the reception hall of the castle with Leo, and was dazzled by the light that flowed through the room. Leo held her hand as they walked into the middle of the room. There were people all around the room.

Right now, she didn't know what to feel. She didn't know whether to be happy or upset about being rushed into marriage. How did she know if she was even going to like Leo, and if she didn't, then there was her dream of love right down the drain? Only time would tell.

Ballroom music began to play around the room, and Leo looked into her eyes.

" Would you like to dance, my Queen?" he asked, politely.

Piper gave a slight nod. What was the harm in dancing?

They began to dance as Leo took both of her small hands into his bigger ones. Everyone around them stood up, and began to dance with husbands and wives with them.

" Are you happy with the day before you?" he asked, as they danced.

Piper nodded. " I am." She said. " For someone who didn't even know me, you made me feel really special today."

" Well, you are the queen." He said. " And this day should be special for you, even if this was an arranged marriage."

He definitely had charm.

" I think we should start this relationship off as friends, and see where we go from there." He said.

She nodded. " Thank you." She said.

After the party, everyone left, and the King and Queen were the last to leave.

Leo brought Piper through the maze that was the castle, until the stopped at an oak door.

" This is your bedroom." He said. " If you need me, I'll be right next door."

" We're not staying in the same room?" she said, shocked.

" Well this marriage was arranged." He said. " For all we know, you may end up hating me."

Piper nodded. He was considerate, too.

" Good night, King Leo." She said, and turned around to enter her bedroom.

" Please call me Leo." He insisted. " After all you are my wife."

" Good night, Leo." She said, before they both went into their own rooms.

Piper walked into her new bedroom to see what she thought may have been the start of a wonderful dream.

The bedroom was white with a white rug surrounding the entire room. Lavender drapes encircled the windows. The bed was in the middle of the room, and had a lavender canopy around it. A desk sat to the side of the room, and there were four wood dressers at each corner of the room.

" I could get used to this." She muttered to herself, before she got into the silk sheets and blanket that covered her bed. She fell asleep peacefully after two minutes.

In the morning she awoke to the smell of just made pancakes and eggs. She got out of bed, and let the smell lead her to the dining room, where Leo was sitting eating pancakes and eggs.

" There you are." He said. " I am almost finished here. I've got a meeting until noon. Will you be okay here?"

Piper nodded. " I think I am going to do a little bit of exploring." She said. " You know get to know my new home."

" Don't get lost." Leo told her. " We can't have the Queen get lost in her own castle."

Piper started to explore after breakfast, searching her way through.

There were so many twists and turns; it was a wonder how anyone didn't get lost in this place. She finally found her own bedroom. Walking fully into the room, she looked around the room. In the daylight, it had many wall paintings that caught the sun through the window. A huge mirror and table stood next to her bed that sat in the middle of the room. It was much easier to see the room now that the night before, and it was beautiful.

She noticed a phone sitting at the main desk of the room. She walked over to it, and began to dial to her family's home. The phone started to ring, and a feminine voice answered.

" Hello?" the voice said.

Piper recognized it as Phoebe's voice.

" Phoebe!" Piper said. " Oh my god I miss you so much."

" Hello to you, too." Phoebe said. " And you've been gone, what…all of twenty four hours?"

" I miss you." Piper repeated. " All of you. I could get used to this though."

" How so?"

" Well you have to see my room." Piper said. " It's huge and magnificent."

" What about the clothes?" Phoebe said. Classic Phoebe. Clothes, clothes, shoes, clothes, clothes. That was her.

Piper rolled her eyes, and walked over to a door that must have been her closet.

She opened the door, and what she saw…well it amazed her.

Hundreds of beautiful dresses lined up in a straight line.

" Phoebes, it's dress galore." Piper said.

" I want to be you!" Phoebe complained.

" Who's on the phone?" came the voice of Prue, who had obviously walked into the room Phoebe was in.

" It's Piper." Phoebe said excitedly. " She's in dress haven right now."

" How many dresses does she have?" Prue asked.

" Piper?" said Phoebe.

" Hundreds." Piper answered.

" Hundreds." Phoebe repeated.

Piper heard Prue gasp.

" Lucky!" she said. Piper smiled. Maybe she was.

**A/N: okay, so there's chapter three. Hope everyone enjoyed it. **

**REVIEW!**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	4. Stubborn

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

A week went by, and the King and Queen hadn't as much as had a conversation with each other, let alone two words. The most that came out of his mouth to her was that he had a meeting or that dinner was ready. She knew they barely knew each other, but he could at least talk to her.

Piper spent her days helping out, even though she was urged not to. After all she was the Queen, and the Queen wasn't supposed to do the cooking, cleaning, or anything like that, but that was what she enjoyed doing.

It was a Thursday, and Piper was outside enjoying the fresh air, by gardening. Gardening was her favorite. The smell of the flowers, watching them bloom, and being proud of the accomplishment.

Piper pulled out the last weed in the garden, and looked at the whole garden itself. It looked so beautiful and colorful already. She brushed some dirt off of her dress, and stood up.

" Why are you doing this?" came a voice. Piper turned around quickly. Standing there was Leo.

She looked at him sternly.

" Why shouldn't I be?" she said, delicately. " Is there something wrong with me gardening?"

" Yes there is." He said. " You are the Queen. You have the power to order any person to do that for you."

" I like gardening." She said. " And I don't think you can tell me not to."

" I don't think you should be." He persisted. " Look at you…Dirt on your dress, in your finger nails. Very un-Queen-like."

" Is that a word?" she said.

He ignored her.

" Come with me to the castle." He said. " You need to get cleaned up."

" I'm fine out here." She said. He was so thickheaded. It was a shame she was going to spend the rest of her life with this man, because he didn't seem to care about _her,_ just the way she looked.

He looked at her sternly.

" I'm not going with you, so forget about it."

" Stubborn is not a good quality, my love." He said, with a smirk.

" Don't call me that." She said. " I am not your love, and you are not mine. I don't even find you one bit appealing to me."

" You do not have to." He said. " No one has forced you to."

" I'd like to stay out here in peace, so if you would be so kind as to leave…" she started.

" Of course." He said. " I'll just be leaving."

He walked away, and went into the castle.

Piper sighed. How had she gotten stuck with some one so arrogant?

She brushed her hands on her dress, and stood up. That should do it. They looked nice already, well the soil anyway; so dark looking. The flowers would be beautiful.

" He can be so stubborn at times." Someone said, behind her.

She turned around to see Jenny, the maid.

" What are you doing out here?" Piper asked, kindly. Jenny was a nice old woman who seemed to care about Piper.

" I witnessed the scene between you and the King, My Queen." She said.

" Piper, please." Piper insisted.

" Piper." Jenny said. " I know Leo seems rough around the edges, but he's got a soft side. I've known him since he was a child. Trust me. He seems to really care about you."

" He has a weird way of showing it." Piper said, sarcastically.

" I know he does." Jenny said. " Just give him a chance."

" I'll try." Piper said, stubbornly.

Jenny smiled, and they walked back to the castle together.

**A/N: Review. Sorry for the long wait, and that this chapter isnt so good. The next one will be better, and up a.s.a.p.**

**-piperleoforever21-**


	5. Breathless

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

**Xx Jordan's Prayla: Basically what I where I wanted to go with that chapter was that in her eyes Leo could have been a nice looking man, but all looks. I want to make it so Piper is confused to his true heart and personality. That chapter was to show his stubborn side, so they can ease into loving each other. I'm sorry if it's a little confusing. Xx**

**As for the time period, there its more of a modern time where Kings and Queens aren't really common, but it's a fic, and I am using my imagination and saying there is one. Who better to be a King and Queen than Piper and Leo, right?**

**Anyway, back to the fic.**

Piper was defiantly taking into consideration what Jenny had said to her. Leo actually did seem like the stubborn type, but after all she didn't really know him, and she couldn't be exactly sure. They didn't really communicate at all still, which disappointed her. She was sure she could learn to like him if they just communicated.

Piper was roaming the castle one night, when she came to a door with a golden brass knob. She put her hand to the knob, and turned it. Curiosity was getting the better of her. She gently pushed the door open. She looked into the room, and what she saw amazed her even more than her own bedroom did. The room was huge, and had two huge windows on two sides of the room. Covering the windows were beige drapes. The room was pretty bare except for a few couches, a desk, a small table and two chairs, and some portraits of past kings and queens. She walked more into the room, and felt the soft rug underneath her feet. She looked down at the beige rug, and bent down to feel it's texture. It felt soft beneath her touch.

She stood up, and walked around the room more, until she noticed another door to the right side of the room. It was slightly open. For some reason she felt brave and her curiosity wouldn't wait. She crept over to the white door, and opened it. There behind the door was a lovely bed with a white comforter covering it. It had a beige canopy over it, and it looked to be a king sized bed. A couch sat to the side of the room, and when she turned to the side of the room she was on, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

" Curious of your castle, my queen?" Leo said.

" Um… sorry." She said. " Got lost…I'll just be going now."

" No, stay." Leo said. "Would you like a tour of our castle?"

" You don't have to do that." She said. She didn't think he should go through the trouble, and besides she didn't really want to spend any extra time with him. He would probably end up telling her she shouldn't do something that she actually didn't have a problem doing.

" I insist." Leo said. " I mean, we don't want you to get lost, my Queen."

" I really don't need you to." She said. " I was fine exploring by myself."

" I really do insist." He said. " Please? I'd really like to." He smiled a dazzling smile.

She smiled. " Fine." She said, giving in. For some reason she had a feeling that that smile would get her into trouble sometime.

He held out his hand for her to take, so she took it. A surge seemed to go from his arm to her's and she jumped a little.

" Are you okay, my queen?" he said, concerned.

" I'm fine." She said, and they walked out of the room, and into the bigger room.

" It's a lovely room you have." She said, adoringly looking at the room.

" Thank you." He said. " I picked out most of the decorations myself."

" Well, lovely taste you have." She said, as they walked out of the room.

He led her down the hall, and stopped at a big door.

" This." He said, opening the door. " Is the common hall. Every month we have a small get together with all the staff, and I thank them for all their work. Pretty much break time."

" That's nice of you." Piper said.

" I'm a nice guy." He said.

They left the room, and walked more down the hall.

They stopped in front of another door, and Leo opened the door.

" This room is the room for the king and his family." He said. They walked into the room, and Piper noticed there were many couches. A fireplace was to the far end of the room, and a balcony was to the right side of the room.

" That would include you." He added. " You ever want to come here, you can, and if you can't find it, find me or a maid."

" That is kind of you." She said. She was getting the feeling that Jennifer may have been right. Right now Leo was being so nice to her.

They walked out of the room, and Leo walked out of the door with her, closing the door behind them.

" That's pretty much it." He said after a while of the tour.

" Thank you." She said, as they walked towards what Piper noticed as the hallway where her bedroom was.

" It really was no problem." He said.

She smiled, and they walked to her bedroom door.

" Get a good night sleep." He said. " Rest, we don't want you to be tired."

" Thank you for caring." She said. Maybe he really wasn't that bad. Hopefully she wouldn't find a reason why he wasn't perfect like he seemed right now.

" You are so beautiful." He said, finally after a few seconds silence. " I really did pick the right person to be my queen. You are caring, beautiful, and you seem to have a good heart. You miss your family a lot."

She blushed. " Thank you." She said.

Before she knew it, she felt his hand holding her chin, and her brought her face to his. His breath was hot on her face. He pressed his lips to hers in an innocent kiss that made fire works go off in her own delusional background.

He pulled away.

" Good night." He said.

" Good night." She said, breathlessly, before opening her bedroom door, and going off to bed.

Leo smiled as she walked into her bedroom, and closed the door.

Footsteps came from around the corner.

" Is my son falling for his queen?" his mother's voice came.

He turned around to face his mother.

" I think he has." He said, and walked away to his own bedroom.

**A/N: please review. **

**-piperleoforever21- **


	6. Do they feel the same?

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

Piper closed the door to her bedroom, and nearly sunk into the spot she was standing in. Why had that simple kiss affected her so, she did not know, but it had. The simple touch of lips had stolen her breath away, leaving her wanting just one more shiver down her spine. She went to her dresser, slipped off her clothes, and got into her comfortable pajamas. Slipping into bed, she leaned against her pillow, and took a deep breath. As she took in the calmness of the room, she thought of the real questions playing in her mind. The question was _why._

_Why was she feeling this way?_

_Why was life so complicated that there wasn't a sign when you find the right one?_

_Is he the one?_

_Why do I think he's perfect when I've seen another side of him?_

_Who is he really?_

_Does he feel the same way right now?_

None of these questions right now she felt she could answer. She didn't know if she ever would be able to. All she knew was she was confused.

XXXXX

Leo walked the halls until he got to his room. He opened the door, and walked in. He knew he left his wife confused, but that was something he had been itching to do for some time now. He didn't even know if she felt the same way, but he knew he was falling. He was falling, and fast.

The day he found her in the garden, he had been horrified that someone had forced her to do the work, and told he it was un- queen like to do simple garden work. What he had meant was that he didn't want her to do any work, because it was the maid's job not her's, and she shouldn't have to worry about it. He hadn't meant for her to get so upset over it.

All he knew was that he didn't know if she felt the same way about him as he did about her. He was defiantly falling for her. She was so beautiful, and the simple kiss they shared felt better than any kiss he had shared with anyone else. After the kiss with Piper, he knew he never wanted to experience another kiss with any one else but her, that was for sure. She had such a special touch that he had never felt before, and he knew he wanted to feel it again.

He went to sleep, and his dreams were filled with the wishes of days that would follow. He and Piper falling in love, having children, and growing old together. It was different, though. They were normal, and they were like everybody else. That would be the real dream of his life. He didn't even ask to be King, it was handed to him. He didn't even really have a choice. Although, if he hadn't become king, he would have never married Piper, so becoming king had its upside.

**A/N: okay so it was short, but it was just to show their feelings after the kiss. Next chapter is them seeing each other again, and how they react to each other. Tell me what you thought. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	7. Feelings show

**A/N: I don't own charmed. Piper's p.o.v**

The morning after my tour with Leo, I woke up with a fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I have never felt so happy waking up before. Maybe by ten in the morning, but never this early.

I got out of bed, and made my way to the main room of my whole room.

Maybe it was just the fact that it was a nice day out, I thought, as I looked my window. It was bright and sunny out, and birds were chirping in my window. The sun was so bright, it was as if it knew today was going to be good for me. I hoped it would be.

I got dressed, and walked out of my door to go find out if breakfast was ready. I made a right down the hallway, and turned a few corners until I found myself in front of a stairway going down. I walked down it, and found myself in front of a door. I opened that door, and found myself staring at the main room of the castle. I had found my way. See? I was getting used to this royal castle thing. I walked towards one of the doors where I heard people talking. One of the voices sounded like Leo's, so I pushed open the door. I looked inside to see Leo and his mother sitting at a long table, a plate each in front of them, and a plate to the side of Leo. I coughed at my entrance to let them know I was there.

" Hello, my queen." Leo greeted me, as I walked in. " Are you hungry?"

" Very." I said. " I don't suppose breakfast is being made?"

" It will be out in about five minutes." Leo said. " Please sit."

I sat down in the seat with the unoccupied plate, and pulled in my chair.

" So I hear my Leo took you on a tour last night." Anna started. " Did you find it helpful?"

Helpful with the castle? Yeah, defiantly.

" Very much so." I said, not wanting her to know about my personal life.

" Good." She said. " Good. I hope you like it here."

" I do." I said. I think I was actually starting to like the man I married, so why wouldn't I?

We ate in silence, and Anna was the first to leave.

" My Queen." Leo started. " About last night…I hope you didn't feel offended."

I looked at him for a minute before speaking.

" Offended?" I said. " Why would I feel offended?"

" Well, I didn't know if you wanted to be in that kind of relationship." He said. " I know that I feel strongly about you, but…"

I just looked at him for a second. He was considering my feelings. How great.

All I did was stand up, and kiss him just the way we had kissed the night before.

We broke apart, and I saw a look in his eyes that I had never seen before, not even last night.

" Are you falling for me, my queen?" he said.

Absolutely.

I didn't answer, but just kissed him again.

Okay, so he felt the same way about me. I could tell by the way he kissed me back.

We were both falling. Fast and hard.

**A/N: please review. Next chapter will most likely be Leo's feelings after their conversation after breakfast. Tell me what you think. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	8. Knowing

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

**Leo's p.o.v**

I think my queen has fallen for me. I know my queen has fallen for me. She must know that I fell for her once I saw her beautiful brown eyes. She must know that I love her. She must know that I know I made the right decision in asking for her hand in marriage. She must feel the tension between us. I know I do.

That kiss before let me know that she has fallen. If she hadn't, the kiss wouldn't have felt like a kiss I've never felt before. It made me feel like I was a normal guy in love, like I want to be.

After the kiss, Piper left the room pink in the face saying that she needed to go to the bathroom. I hated to see her leave. I wanted to hold her longer. What if the kiss didn't feel the same as it did for me?

" My Queen…." I call, but she only looks back while still walking away. I want to run after her, but I don't. I fell like I am glued to the chair I am in.

I let some time pass, and I finally get the courage to look for her. I don't have any duties for another couple of minutes, so I have a little bit of time.

I go through the maze that is my castle, remembering last nigh when I showed her around. The time I realized I was falling.

I find my way to her chamber, and I let myself in. There my beauty is, sitting at her mirror table brushing out her long beautiful brown hair out. She sees me through the mirror and turns around. Her face turns slightly rosy. I love when that happens, because she looks so beautiful, even more if possible.

" Can I speak with you?" I ask cautiously.

" What about?" she says.

" About what happened before." I said, walking up to her, and kneeling by her side. " Did you feel anything, my queen?"

" I did." She said. " But I am not sure if you feel the way I do."

" Well, my queen, you see I've broken a chain." I said. " Most kings and queens who marry the way we did never truly fall in love, but I have."

" You have?" she said. " You actually want to love me even though you may have other Parliament duties?"

" I have those." I said. " But I also can't help but love you."

" Then why are we doing this?" she said. " Why can't we just be together?"

" Well, I think we should get to know each other." I said. " I want to know more about you, your family… I really should be going now. I have a Parliament meeting in like two minutes."

" Go then." She said. " I look forward to talking."

I left the room with high hopes.

**A/N: please review. I don't exactly know what I should do from here. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me. The reason the chapters are so short is because I have no idea of what I should have happen. I'm not exactly excellent in Social Studies class, so if anyone has any ideas towards that area, please tell me. I don't want to redo something another person has written, so it is hard. I really want to write this, though. Update will be up as soon as I can get a longer chapter.**

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	9. Royal Ball

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

**Piper's P.O.V**

Today is the day of the Royal Ball. I don't even know if I am going. Leo didn't ask me to go, and I don't know if he even wants me to be there. I don't know if he thinks it will be awkward. After all he just wants to get to know me for right now. There's nothing bad with that, but we've already fallen, and I don't think I cannot handle telling him how much I've fallen in love with him. How much I already know that I love him. As unbelievable as it would have been to me a couple of months ago, I have fallen in love with the king of England, and I think that the King of England has fallen in love with me, like actually fallen in love with me. It's not a lust; or at least I don't think so. I can tell by the way he was talking to me yesterday. I just wish he would just explain to me how he's feeling. If we could just talk honestly, I would tell him all of this. The last time we talked he didn't give me much of a chance. I don't want to talk about him and me, I want to talk about our relationship, and why we should actually wait. Maybe I'm rushing into things, but I feel like this is what I deserve. I feel like I should have a relationship with my husband.

It is the night before the royal ball, and I am sitting on my bed. I hear a knock at my door.

" Come in." I call. It must be one of the maids coming to tidy up.

I look up to see Leo walking towards me.

" My Queen." He said. " I wish to speak with you. May I?"

" Sure." I say.

He sits down next to me, and opens his mouth to begin.

" As you know, the Royal ball." He said. " I wanted to know if you wanted to go. With me that is."

I look at him, and wonder if he really means it. He looks at me worried.

" I would love to go." I said, easing his worries. " With you."

" Shall I escort you at six?" he said. " We are to make the grand entrance."

" That would be lovely." I said. " See you then."

" See you then." Leo said, and left.

So he did want me to be there. More importantly he wanted to go with me.

I'm going to have to start getting ready now, if I'm going to find the perfect thing to wear.

Later that evening, Leo came to get me at the Grand entrance of the castle. I was dressed in my finest red dress. He seemed to love it as much as I did, because his eyes were nearly out of their sockets when he saw me.

" My queen." He said, taking my hand, and kissing it. " You look divine."

" Thank you." I said. " Is it time for us to enter?"

" The ball has started." He said. " We are to be there, and walk in together now."

" You lead the way." I said. I still didn't know the castle very well.

He led me down some hallways, and in front of grand oak doors.

" Here we are." He said. He opened the doors, completely, and we walked in together hand in hand.

" I present to you the King and Queen." A voice said. It must be our announcer. " King Leonardo and Queen Piper Wyatt."

We stepped in, Leo bowed a little, and I curtsied.

The cooks brought out the dinner, which was roast duck with a special sauce, and various other side dishes.

Once we had finished, the violinists started to play.

" Would you like to dance, my queen?" Leo asked me.

" I'd love to." I said, and took his hand.

**A/N: please review. Sorry for the long wait. Update will be up a.s.a.p.**

**Thanks to Jorden's Prayla for the good ideas. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	10. In love

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**Piper and Leo made their way to the dance floor, and began to dance together. For some reason, it felt so natural. The last dance they had shared was the one they had shared on the night they got married. Except for this dance, Piper felt more married to Leo than she had then. They seemed more connected.**

" **Such lovely music." Piper said. " I must tell the violinists of their excellent work after the ball tonight."**

" **They are excellent." Leo said. " They actually played at our wedding."**

" **Is that so?" Piper said. She hadn't even noticed. That night just seemed so surreal. **

**Leo nodded.**

" **Are you enjoying yourself?" Leo asked her.**

" **I most certainly am." Piper said. **

**All of a sudden, a sound of crying came to the side of them. Piper pulled away from Leo's embrace to look at the source of the crying. A little girl was sitting in a chair at a small table, crying. Piper felt her heart swell. She hated to see a child crying no matter who it was, or if she knew who it was. **

" **Sweetie what's wrong?" Piper said. **

" **I can't find my mommy." The little girl said.**

" **Well, I can most certainly help you." Piper said. " What is your name?"**

" **Mackenzie." The little girl said. " Mackenzie Putershmitt." **

**Piper had heard a woman introducing herself to someone earlier that night with the last name of Putershmitt. **

" **I know your mommy." Piper said. " You want me to help you?"**

**Mackenzie whipped her eyes, and nodded.**

" **Come on sweetie." Piper said, and led the little girl away.**

**Leo couldn't believe how sweet Piper was. She probably didn't even know Mackenzie, and she had been so kind and gentle. He thought that was great. **

**A few minutes later, Piper came back.**

" **We found Mrs. Putershmitt." She said. " All is well." **

" **Would you like to take a walk outside on the grounds?" Leo said. " The moon is most brilliant tonight."**

" **That sounds great." Piper said. **

**Leo led her out of the ballroom, and outside to the gardens path. **

**The moon was as brilliant as he said it was. It amazed Piper, how the moon could be so beautiful.**

" **So you haven't told me." Leo said. " How do you like being queen?"**

"**It's great." Piper said, truthfully. She mostly loved it, because it led her to Leo, who could possibly be the love of her life. That was saying something because she hadn't known him for more than a couple of months, yet she was in love with him, and he seemed to be in love with her.**

" **You don't regret rushing into our marriage?" he said.  
**

**Piper shook her head. " Your not like most men." She said. " I've dated men completely opposite you, and they haven't worked out. I only hope that we can be something more than just a king and queen together." **

**She had just said that out loud. She hadn't intended to say everything she had just said, but it all just kind of came out. **

" **Is that what you want?" Leo asked her.**

**Piper looked at him. The light from the moon was bouncing off of his eyes, and they looked as great as they had ever been. She felt right then that she could be completely truthful with him. **

" **Very much so." She said.**

" **We're going to have to grant that wish then aren't we?" Leo said.**

**Piper smiled. **

**Leo leaned in to kiss her, and Piper accepted. The kiss was more powerful than their last kiss, and that was saying something. Now they both knew how each other defiantly felt, and they weren't married just as a King and Queen anymore.**

" **Does this mean we love each other?" Piper said, as they pulled away.**

"**Well, I know I love you." Leo said, seriously. " You've actually made me fall in love with you. I never thought I'd love someone as much as you."**

" **What made you fall in love with me?" Piper asked him. " When?"**

" **The moment you waked into the church." Leo said. " You were so beautiful, and your eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Then your heart tonight. I would never see anyone be as kind as you. I've seen that many times before, and no person has even asked anything. You are defiantly different. Different in a good way." **

**Piper smiled **

" **That's when I knew I was in love with you." He said.**

" **I knew it when you took interest in my comfort in the castle." Piper said. " And that kiss after the tour of the castle. I just knew."**

**Leo kissed her again. **

**Anna Wyatt watched as her son kissed his wife. She knew that they would fall in love. You could call it mother's intuition, or what ever you like. It was a miracle and she knew it. Her son deserved to have the love that she and her husband Christopher once shared. It was true love, and true love was shining on her son and his wife right now. **

**A/N: Please review. I'm thinking that this is a good end, but if anyone wants me to continue, I will. Just give me some ideas of where to go with this. I'm not much of a social studies person, and I don't exactly have the best knowledge, so I'm sorry if my facts or anything is incorrect. Anyway, just tell me what you thought.**

**Thanks to Jorden's Prayla for the great ideas. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	11. First time

**A/N: I don't own charmed**.

**I've decided to go on with this story. I've gotten some great responses to the last chapter, and I've gotten some really great ideas. **

**This chapter is continued where the other leaves off.**

**Piper pulled away from Leo, as she felt the wind touch her skin. It was quite cold out, as the sky got darker.**

" **Shall we go inside?" Leo suggested.**

**Piper took his hand, and led her into the ballroom again. People were leaving, and there was hardly anyone there anymore.**

" **Would you like to go to bed?" he asked her. " I can have tea sent up there for you."**

" **I want to be with you." She said. She really didn't want to be without him right now.**

" **I could go to your bedroom with you, and lie with you for a while." He suggested.**

" **Actually, since we're married and very much in love." Piper said. " Don't you think we should share a room?"**

**Leo smiled. " Is that what you want?" he said.**

" **Yes, it is." Piper nodded. " I would like to know the other side of King Wyatt."**

**Leo smiled again.**

" **We'll arrange for your stuff to be brought to my bedroom tonight." He said.**

**Leo had the staff bring all of the stuff that Piper wanted transferred into Leo's bedroom. His bedroom was a very lavish one. It had cathedral ceilings with burgundy window drapes, and a huge window that overlooked the lake in the back of the castle. **

" **So, anything you want changed?" Leo asked her. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. **

**Piper shook her head. **

" **Everything is so wonderful." She said, sitting down on the bed that she and Leo would share every night. **

**Leo sat down next to her, and kissed her. The kiss got more intense, and they slowly fell onto the bed. Leo pushed himself on top of her, and rubbed the side of her face gently with his thumb. **

**Piper began to pull at his ball suit, and he pulled away.**

" **Are you sure?" he asked. " We don't have to do this now."**

**Piper pulled him back to her, so that their faces were just inches apart.**

" **I've never been as sure about anything in my life." She said.**

**She wanted him now, and she wanted to know what it felt like to be loved. She wanted to know the other side of him.**

**Clothes were slowly peeled off, and they proved just how much they loved each other.**

**The next morning, Piper awoke the most magnificent ray of light. She almost didn't remember where she was, but then she remembered the night before. She had moved into Leo's room, and then they had made love for the first time. She had never felt so loved in her life. **

**Slowly, she realized that she was in Leo's arms. **

**She turned over to see if he was still asleep. He was sound asleep, but she knew she could wake him up. She began to kiss his neck, trailing up to his lips.**

**His eyes fluttered open, and a smile cracked on his lips. Piper suddenly felt him kissing her back.**

" **Like the different side of me?" Leo asked her, once they pulled away from each other.**

" **Very much so." Piper said. **

" **Well, I can tell you." Leo said, smoothing a lock of hair out of her face. " That I had a great time, also. I love all of you."**

" **I love you, too." Piper said, and kissed him. **

**This was defiantly a start of a new era in Piper's life. **

**A/N: please review. I will update a.s.a.p. Suggestions are always appreciated. Thanks to everyone who left suggestions in their reviews last chapter(s).**

**-Whitelighterleo21-**


	12. Oh no!

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" Piper, I hope you don't mind, but my cousin Dean is coming for afternoon tea." Leo said to Piper one after noon. " He is a doctor from not too far from here. It is an occasion when I see him. He is really quite pleasant."

Piper and Leo were sitting in the lounge room of the castle enjoying a book while relaxing with a cup of tea and croissants. It had been six months since they started sharing a room, and everything has been great since then.

"That is fine." Piper said. " When will he be arriving?"

" About three." Leo said. " That's only a couple of hours away, I hope you're not upset."

" Not at all." Piper said. " I must change, though."

"You look beautiful as you are." He said. " Do not change."

" Really?" Piper said. " Are you sure it doesn't look too small on me? It feels very small on me."

" Really." Leo assured her, giving her a kiss. " It looks great on you."

Leo looked to the side of her.

" Why haven't you finished your croissants, Piper?" Leo asked her. " You love the cook's croissants."

" My stomach doesn't feel up to it." Piper told him. " The tea is fine."

" Will you be fine for Dean?" he asked her. " You've haven't been feeling well for a while now, and you've barely been eating anything."

" I'm fine." Piper assured him. " It's just a little stomach ache that I need to see the nurse about. I will go up there tonight."

"Okay." Leo said, but if you need anything, tell me, and I'll bring you to the castle's nurse right away."

Piper nodded with a smile. He cared so much for her.

At three, Dean arrived.

" The lounge is this way." Leo said, as they walked through the castle. Piper was next to Leo, and Dean was in back of them.

" This is a lovely palace." Dean said.

" Thank you." Leo said.

They entered the lounge, and took seats across from each other. Leo and Piper sat on a couch next to each other, and Dean sat on an armchair across from them.

" So how is everything around here going?" Dean asked. " Since you became king?"

" Everything is going wonderful." Leo said.

" How do you like it, Piper?" he asked, turning to her.

" It's great here." Piper said. " I am always kept busy, which I like."

Piper had taken to helping out a great deal since she got comfortable about being in the castle. She attended Parliament meeting, various other meetings, and even helped the chef a lot.

" Great." Dean said. " By the way, I am so sorry I wasn't able to attend the grand Ball that was here a few months ago. My wife was very ill. I had to stay home with her."

" That is quite alright." Leo said. " Is she okay now?"

" Yes." Dean said. " Just fine now."

Piper felt herself getting a little lightheaded, and could feel her cheeks burning. Her stomach hurt, also.

She saw Dean look at her and frown.

" Are you okay, Piper?" he said.

Piper fought it off, and nodded. " I'm fine." She said.

" You looked very pale." He said.

" It's just my stomach is a little off again today." She said. " I'm fine, it's been off for a while, but I'm completely fine."

" Are you sure?" Leo asked her. " I can bring you down…"

" I'm sure, honey." She said.

" Why don't you try eating a fresh biscuit?" Leo suggested, handing her a basket of freshly made biscuits. " You're probably hungry."

Piper took a biscuit out of the basket. He was probably right. She hadn't really eaten much of anything in a really long while. Every time she ate, it just made matters worse, so she ate little bits of things at a time. Maybe this time would be different.

She took a bite, and swallowed it. It tasted good, and she thought that it actually didn't bother her this time. She began to eat the rest of it, and as she took the last bite was when she started to feel nauseous.

" My stomach has been feeling queasy lately." Piper said. " Right now it does again."

" Maybe I should take you up, then." Leo said.

" I'm going to go up." She said. " I can go alone. Stay with your cousin."

" You sure?"

" Completely." She said.

She stood up, and started to walk towards the door, when the room started to go fuzzy, then it started spinning, and went black.

Leo watched as his wife fell to the ground. He jumped up, and ran to her side.

" What happened?" he asked Dean, nervously. After all Dean _was _a doctor.

" She's fainted." Dean said.

Leo gathered her up into his arms, and carried her over to the couch. He sat down, and rested her head in his arms comfortably. She was still unconscious, which worried him.

" What's wrong with her?"

" Well, she said she had an upset stomach." Dean said. " When was the last time you saw her eat a full meal and feel fine afterwards?"

Leo thought back. The last time he saw her eat a full meal and not feel sick afterwards was about two or three months ago when they had had a nice dinner together.

" About three months ago." Leo said. Now he was starting to get worried. Why hadn't Piper gone to the nurse? She would have been fine by now.

" She got light headed just two minutes ago, and then she ate the biscuit and felt queasy, right?"

Leo nodded.

" Leo, you may want to take her up to the hospital wing for some blood tests." Dean said. " I have a hunch, but I'm not sure."

" What is your hunch?" Leo asked. " I trust you."

" I believe that your wife may be pregnant." Dean said. " My wife did the same thing when she was pregnant with our son Thomas."

" Pregnant?" Leo repeated.

" I assume you and your wife…."

" Yes." Leo said. Did Piper know about this? Did she want this? He knew he wanted this. This was something he had always wanted, but was Piper ready?

" I'm going to go." Dean said. " This is a special time for you and your wife. I can visit another time."

Leo nodded.

Dean left, and then Leo carried Piper up to the hospital wing.

" Piper fainted." He said, as he carried her in.

Paula, one of the nurses rushed over to them.

"What happened?" she asked.

" She didn't feel well, and then she fainted." Leo said. " My cousin just left. He's a doctor, and he observed the situation. He believes that she may be pregnant."

" Pregnant?" Paula repeated.

" With child, yes." Leo said.

" This will be so great." Paula said. " A little child running around again."

" We don't know for sure." Leo said. " Can you take some blood and make sure?"

Paula nodded, and helped Leo to get Piper up onto a bed.

" This won't take long." Paula said. She drew some of Piper's blood, and then walked away.

Leo looked down at his wife, who was resting on the bed. His hands moved and rested on her stomach. Their baby could be there right now. He wanted there to be a baby there. He had always wanted a baby. Not to be their heir of their family, but to have a child. He always dreamed of living a normal life away from royalty. A life in the country watching his children grow next to his wife. He only hoped for it to come true one day.

Leo had obviously been day dreaming a while, because Paula came back in interrupting his thoughts, with a chart in her hands.

" Your wife has a great deal of stress." She said. " She needs to take it easy."

" So she's not pregnant?" Leo said, disappointedly. He had hoped so much for a baby. He probably shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

" Oh, no." Paula said. " I didn't say that. She needs to take it easy for her sake, and the baby's."

" So she's…" Leo said. He was speechless.

" Congratulations." Paula said, with a smile, and walked away.

Leo took Piper into his arms, and carried her all the way to their bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed, and put her under the covers to be as comfortable as possible. As he was fixing the blankets, he felt her stir a bit.

He looked at her, and saw her eyes fluttering open.

" Hello there." He smiled.

" Where am I?" she said. " Where is Dean?"

" He went home." Leo said. " He said he'd visit a different time."

" What happened?" she said, sitting up. Leo sat down next to her.

" You fainted." Leo told her.

" I did?" She said.

" Yes." Leo said. " And you need to lay off the stress. For your sake and the baby's."

" Baby, what baby?" she said.

" You didn't know?" Leo asked. He figured maybe another nurse had helped her to find out.

" Know what?" she said.

" Sweet heart, you're pregnant." Leo said.

" That would explain a lot." She said. " To why this dress fit perfectly a couple of months ago, and now it's tight."

Leo smiled. " Are you happy?" He asked.

" I am." She nodded. " Leo, we're having a baby. This is another step in my life I always wanted to take."

Leo kissed her, and laid her back onto the bed.

" Get some rest." He said. " And no stress."

" First get me out of this dress." She said. " And into my pajamas."

They both laughed.

**A/N: please tell me what you thought.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	13. Family

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

**Leo walked down the hallway that leads to his and Piper's room. He got to the door, and walked in.**

" **Piper?" he said. " Are you here darling?"**

" **I'm in here." Piper called out from the bedroom. **

**Leo made his way over to the room to see her sitting at the desk that was against one of the walls.**

**He went over to her, and sat down in the second chair that was next to the desk.**

" **Doing anything I can help you with?" he said.**

" **No." she said, looking up at him, and smiling. " I'm writing to my family to invite them over. We've got some great news for them."**

**Piper was going to have the baby in six months time, so she'd need to tell them. **

" **Yes we do." Leo smiled back at her. " When shall we have them over?"**

" **I was thinking next week." Piper said. " Tuesday maybe?"**

" **That sounds great." Leo said. " I'll set it all up with the chefs and everything."**

" **Good, because I don't feel like cooking." Piper said. " The smells make me nauseous."**

" **I'll have to ask them to make you something special, then." Leo said.**

" **A nice soup would be nice." Piper said. " Just for me, though. You and my sisters can have a nice dinner."**

" **I'll make sure the soup is a good soup." Leo told her. " We want you to have a good night when you tell your family about our little one."**

**Piper put a hand to her stomach. " Yes we do." she smiled. " They're going to be thrilled.**

" **I'm sure they will be." Leo said. **

**On Tuesday, Prue, Paige, Phoebe, and Patricia came to the Wyatt mansion to see Piper and Leo.**

" **This place is awesome." Phoebe said, as Piper and Leo led them to the den. Piper pretty much knew the place like the back of her hand now, even though she thought she never would. **

" **Like Piper doesn't know that." Prue said. " She lives here."**

" **And you live in a mansion, too." Paige told her.**

" **Not as nice as this one." Prue grinned.**

**They went into the den, and sat down. Piper and Leo sat on the love seat, while Patricia and Piper's sisters sat on the longer couch across from them.**

" **So you said you had something important to tell us, Piper?" Patricia said.**

" **Yes, I do." Piper said. " First would you guys like anything? To drink perhaps?"**

" **To the good news." Phoebe said. **

**Piper could sense that they really wanted to know, so she took Leo's hand and smiled at him.**

" **The good news is…." Piper said. " Leo and I are having a baby."**

" **Oh my gosh, this is wonderful." Patricia smiled. " My first grandchild."**

" **When is the baby going to be born?" Prue asked.**

" **Six months." Piper told them.**

" **You're three months along?" Phoebe said. "It took you that long to tell us?"**

" **Piper and I just found out about two weeks ago ourselves." Leo said. " We're really quite thrilled."**

"**How'd you guys find out?" Paige asked.**

" **I was constantly feeling sick." Piper said. " And a dress that fit perfectly a few months ago didn't fit, but I dismissed it as gaining a little weight. Then I passed out, and Leo took me to the nurse, and we found out. It was such a marvelous surprise for us."**

" **I still remember finding out about your sisters and you." Patricia said. " It was the best thing that had ever happened to me."**

" **I just can't believe I'm going to be a mother." Piper said. " I hope I'll be a good one."**

" **Of course you will be." Patricia assured her. " When I first found out about Prue I was terrified besides being happy, but I realized that all I had to do was love her to make her happy, and then with you, Phoebe, and Paige I realized that I could do it more and more. Plus you have Leo to help you."**

" **Definitely." Leo said. " I'll be here every step of the way."**

**Piper smiled at them. There really was nothing to worry about. She'd do a good job at being a mother, and she'd have her husband there to help her along the way.**

**A/N: Please review. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter.**

**-whitelighterleo21- **


	14. Common Hall

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

**Piper and Leo were getting ready for the small get together in the Common Hall. It was that time where he got the staff together to thank them. This time would be different, though. They'd be informing the staff of the new addition to the castle in five months. **

**Piper and Leo were in their bedroom, and Piper was standing in front of the full-length mirror, looking at the dress she was wearing. A small bump was showing through the dress, but you could barely even notice it. **

"**How do I look?" Piper said, as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.**

" **Absolutely stunning." Leo said, looking at her. She had a maroon colored dress on with a lighter colored shawl around her shoulders. He was wearing a black suit that he usually wore to events like this. **

" **You _have_ to say that." Piper said. " You're my husband."**

" **I'm telling the truth." Leo said, putting his hand up. " You are beautiful."**

**He wrapped his arms around her waist. **

" **Ready to go down to the Common Hall?" he asked her.**

" **Yes." She said.**

**He let go of her, and walked to the door.**

" **You first, my lady." He said, and opened the door for her. Piper smiled, and walked through it. He walked through the door, and closed it.**

" **Here we go." He said. **

**They walked to the Common Hall together, and went in. The only person there yet was Paula, and she was setting some things up.**

" **Hello." Piper said, as they entered the room. **

" **Hello there." Paula said, looking up from what she was doing. " How are you doing today, Piper?"**

" **I'm just fine." Piper said. " Thank you. Is there anything I can do?"**

" **You're not doing anything." Leo told her. " You too, Paula. Leave the rest of it up to me." **

" **Are you sure?" Paula asked him. **

**Leo nodded. " Of course." He said. " Please go sit down and relax."**

" **That's his new motto." Piper said, with a smile. **

" **It's not a bad one." Paula said. " Since no one else is here yet, I can tell you this. When Leo was seven, Anna was to have another child. When she was about four months along, complications due to stress occured,and she misscaried." **

" **That's why I want you to take it easy." Leo said. " I remember the day I found out, and I didn't completely understand then, but I do now. I don't want to loose our baby. You two mean the world to me."**

**Piper walked closer to him, looked him in the eyes, and took his hands into hers. " I won't let that happen." She assured him. " I promise I'll take it easy."**

"**Thank you." He said, and kissed her.**

" **You two remind me of Anna and Christopher very much so." Paula said.**

" **How so?" Piper said.**

" **You two are so in love."**

**A little while later, everyone arrived. Once everyone was sitting down, talking happily, Leo decided it would probably be a good time to make the announcement.**

" **You ready?" he said to Piper.**

" **As ready as I can be." Piper said. **

**Leo took Piper's hand, and led her to the front of the room.**

" **May I have everyone's attention?" Leo said. The room went silent, and all eyes were on him.**

" **As you know." He went on. " We are here tonight so that I can thank everyone for their hard work. Before we sit to a meal that Piper and I have prepared, we have an announcement to make."**

**Everyone looked at each other, and then back at him. **

" **There is going to be a new addition to the palace in five months." Leo said. " Piper and I are going to have a baby."**

" **A baby?" one of the maids named Liz cried in excitement. " How wonderful." **

" **Yes, we're very excited." Leo said. " And I am very happy that you are, too. Now in the next room there is an exquisite meal for everyone. There is plenty of food and drink, so enjoy."**

**Everyone smiled, and stood up to go get their meals. **

"**Pretty good speech." Piper said, when he turned to face her. " Everyone's excited, and I am, too. I love you."**

" **Love you, too." He said, and bent down to kiss her. **

**A/N: please review, and tell me what you thought. I'll update a.s.a.p**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	15. Dinner party

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

" **I was thinking I could invite my family." Piper said to Leo as they talked about the upcoming dinner party that they would be having the following week. They were in the dining room sitting at the oak table. **

"**That would be wonderful." Leo said. " Your mother, Paige, Prue, and Phoebe as well as Andy."**

" **Then there's one person I thought maybe could come." Piper said, looking down at her hands. **

" **Who?" Leo asked her.**

" **Well, I thought maybe I could invite my father." She said. " I haven't seen him in a while…but I thought that maybe he'd come and it'd give me a chance to have him back in my life…to have him in our baby's life."**

" **Does he know we're married?" **

**Piper shook her head. " He doesn't know." She said. " I haven't seen him or spoken to him to tell him that I am married or that he is going to have his first grandchild."**

" **Well, do what ever your heart tells you to do." Leo said. " You can invite him if you want."**

" **I think I will." **

**Piper called her mother later that evening to invite her, Phoebe, and Paige to the dinner party. After they said they would come, she called Prue.**

" **It's so good to hear from you." Prue said. " How are you feeling?"**

" **I'm feeling okay." Piper told her. She was five and a half months along now.**

" **Listen, Leo and I are holding a dinner party here next Friday, and I was wondering if you and Andy would like to come?"**

" **We would love to attend." Prue said. " When exactly will it be?"**

" **Friday at six." Piper told her. Now was the chance to tell her that she was inviting their father. If she did tell her, then there was a chance that she wouldn't come, just to avoid him. Prue was the only one that had a big problem with him, where as she and Phoebe would just be happy to see him. **

" **We'll be there." Prue said. " Bye."**

"**Bye." Piper said, and hung up the phone. She knew it was wrong to not tell her sister or for that matter, her mother about inviting Victor; it was as bad as lying to their face.**

**Once again, Piper picked up the phone, and dialed the phone number that her father had the last time she saw him.**

**After three rings, someone picked up.**

" **Hello?" they said.**

" **Daddy?" Piper said. " It's Piper."**

" **Piper." Victor said. " How are you darling?"**

" **I'm quite alright." Piper said. " How about you? I haven't seen you in a couple of years."**

" **I am doing really good." He said. " I've gotten re-married. To a wonderful woman named Melissa."**

" **Oh, congratulations." Piper said. **

" **Yeah, she has a daughter named Alanna. She's about your age." Victor went on. Piper couldn't help but feel a little sad. He had left them so long ago, and gotten a whole new family; but that was why she needed to try and get him involved with her life again.**

" **Daddy, listen." She said. " My husband and I are holding a dinner party next Friday, and I wanted to know if you'd like to come."**

" **Oh baby, that'd be wonderful." He said. " It's also wonderful to hear that you're married also. Who's the lucky man?"**

" **I'm surprised you didn't know." Piper said. " But I'm married to King Leonardo Wyatt."**

" **You're King Leonardo's wife?" Victor said. " That's a surprise."**

" **To me, too." Piper smiled to herself. " I'm really happy with him."**

" **That's good to hear." Victor said. " So I'll see you next Friday, when?"**

" **At six." Piper said. " Melissa and Alanna are welcome to join."**

" **They'll be pleased." He said. " Bye, sweetie."**

"**Bye, daddy." Piper said, and hung up.**

**She put a hand to her stomach, and sighed. " You'll know your grandfather." She said. " And hopefully he'll be apart of your life."**

**She walked out of the room, and went in search of her husband. He was in the library, by the fire, and was reading a book. The room was dark, except for the light coming from the fire.**

" **My father's coming." She said. **

**Leo looked up from his book, and smiled at her. " That's great." He said, putting his book on top of a coffee table next to him. **

**Piper went over to him, and sat down on his lap. " He has a family." She said. "He re-married, and has a step daughter."**

" **I take it you feel like they're taking your place in his life." Leo said, moving a piece of hair away from her face.**

**Piper nodded. No matter what, he always knew what she was feeling. **

" **That's why I want to have him over." Piper said. " I had a feeling something like this would happen, and I want him to be apart of our baby's life…my life, and I want to be apart of his life."**

" **Sweetheart, you're his daughter." Leo said, as she leaned her head against his chest. "Of course you're apart of his life."**

**Piper picked her head up, and looked at him. "Then why did he leave us?" she said. **

" **People make mistakes sometimes." Leo said. " Give him a chance to correct it."**

**Piper leaned her head back against his chest. " I hope he takes the chance." She said. **

" **I do, too." Leo said, and kissed the top of her head. **

**A/N: Please review. I know it's short, but I will have the next chapter up soon. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	16. One last chance

**A/N: I don't own charmed. Paige is Victor's daughter in this story. **

The day of the dinner party, Piper busied herself all day getting ready. She fixed the garden up, and decorated the house a little bit. It wasn't a hassle, since she had a fun while doing it. After the gardening and decorating, she went shopping with Paula to get new dresses that would fit better with her pregnancy, now that she was five months along.

When they got home from shopping, it was about an hour until everyone would arrive. Piper still needed to get dressed, so she went directly up to her and Leo's bedroom. She put her shopping bag onto her bed, and opened it. There was a nice selection that she had picked out today. After looking at all of the dresses, she decided on a white and lavender dress. It was a little snug around her stomach, but it didn't bother her very much, since it was just her family coming over. Showing off her stomach didn't bother her very much anymore, actually.

Piper decided to relax a little bit after getting changed, by going to the library to sit down and read a good book.

As she was reading, Leo came into the room.

" There you are." He said. " I knew I'd find you."

Piper closed her book, and smiled at him. " I wanted to relax for a little while." She said.

" Sounds like a good idea." Leo said. " Mind if I join you?"

" Not at all." Piper said, moving over a little bit, and patting the spot next to her with her hand.

Leo walked over to the couch, and sat down next to her.

" I've never seen that dress before." Leo said, looking at her dress. " Did you buy that with Paula today?"

Piper nodded. " Do you like it?" she asked.

" I love it." Leo said. " It looks great on you."

" Oh my gosh!" Piper exclaimed suddenly. " I just felt the baby move."

Leo looked at her. " Really?" he said.

Piper nodded, and took his hand in hers, before bringing it to her stomach.

" That's amazing." Leo grinned at the feeling of his baby moving inside of his wife.

" It's even more amazing feeling it from the inside." Piper said. " It feels a little weird; but a good weird."

" I love you." Leo said, and leaned in to kiss her.

Piper returned the kiss, deepening it. Her book fell out of her hands, and onto the floor next to the couch as Leo leaned her back onto the couch. Her arms went around his neck, and the kiss deepened. Getting lost in the moment, they almost didn't hear a cough from the doorway.

Piper and Leo sat up quickly, and looked at the door to see Piper's sisters standing in the doorway.

" Sorry to interrupt." Phoebe said, with a grin.

" No, no it's alright." Piper said, smoothing out her dress. " I just felt the baby move for the first time."

" You did?" Prue cried, as they walked into the room. " That's great."

" Where's Mom?" Piper asked, suddenly noticing that their mother wasn't in the room.

" She's down stairs." Paige told her. " Talking to Paula."

Piper nodded. " Well, we don't want to keep her waiting." She said. Leo stood up first, and gestured a hand to Piper to help her stand up. She gladly took his hand, and stood up.

They walked out of the room, and went all the way to the den where Patricia was sitting with Paula.

" Piper!" Patricia exclaimed, when they walked into the room. " How are you darling? It is so great to see you again."

" I am doing just fine." Piper said, sitting down next to where her mother was sitting. Leo sat down next to her, and her sisters sat across. " How about you?"

" Your sisters and I are doing just the same." She said. " Anxiously awaiting the new arrival."

Piper grinned, and put a hand to her stomach. " Leo and I are, also." She said. " I actually just felt the baby move for the first time just moments before my sisters found Leo and I."

" How wonderful." Patricia exclaimed. " It makes it all the more real for you, doesn't it?"

" I suppose it does."

The doorbell chimed, making everyone look up.

" I'll get that." Paula said, politely excusing herself from the room.

Patricia looked at her daughter curiously. " Who may that be?" she said.

Piper knew very well who it was, but was contemplating how best to tell her mother and sisters that Victor Bennet was coming back into her life. It wasn't exactly an easy conversation.

" Well you see…" she started. Feeling helpless, she looked at Leo. He nodded, and took her hand for support. " It isn't exactly easy…for the sake of the baby…and myself…I've decided to accept my father back into my life. He has moved on to have a new family, but I'm ready to move past that, and have my father back in my life. "

" Piper!" Prue exclaimed. " You invited our _father _here after all that he has done to hurt us…without even talking to any of us about it?"

" Please understand." Leo said, making everyone in the room look at him. " This was not an easy decision Piper to make. She just wants our child to know his or her grandfather."

" Why didn't you just talk to me, Piper?" Patricia said, her voice soft. " I would have listened. I'm not very fond of your father, but you have every right to want to have him back in your life. It's very mature for you to pass over your feelings for what is right. And who knows? He may have changed."

Paige rolled her eyes. " After everything?" she said. " He should just say he's sorry, and get an _I forgive you_?"

" I did not say that." Patricia said. " All I said was give him a chance. Everyone deserves second chances. Maybe it is time that he gets his. The fact that he wants to come back into Piper's life shows that, does it not?"

"You have a point." Phoebe said. " I'll be the first to admit that Dad hurt all of us pretty badly, but he's being responsible coming back."

" I agree." Someone said from the doorway. Piper looked up to see her father standing there with a grin on his face.

" Dad." Piper said, letting go of Leo's hand and going over to her father. He enveloped her into a hug, and kissed the top of her head.

" It's nice to see you again, sweetheart." He said. " I'm so sorry."

" It's alright." Piper said. " Like mom said. We all deserve second chances. You came looking, and I'm ready to give you that chance."

" Just remember." Phoebe said, from in back of them. " You mess that chance up, there's no more after that."

Victor nodded. " I don't think I will be messing that chance up." He said, honestly.

" There's too much I've missed, and too much to let go again. Not just my daughters as I can see."

Piper grinned. " In three and a half months, Dad." She said.

Victor hugged his daughter once more, and then looked at his three other daughters.

" How you have changed." He said. " It amazes me."

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige just looked at them; none of them know just what to say.

" Look." He said. " Like I said. I'm not looking to play games. I've done a lot of thinking, and I regret ever leaving. When I left…I was scared. I'm not anymore. I just want a little forgiveness. I can show you I deserve it."

" And what happens if you can't?" Paige said. " What do we do then?"

" That won't ever happen." Victor promised her. " Ever."

" Piper told us you have a new family." Patricia said, finally speaking for the first time since Victor's presence had been known.

" Yes. A wonderful woman named Melissa and she has a daughter named Alanna." Victor told them. "I would have loved for you to meet them, but Melissa's mother requested their presence at their home."

" Well, that's too bad." Piper said. "I'd love to meet them. Maybe next time you visit."

" I think they'd like that." Victor said. " But for right now, I'd like to spend time with you guys. Would that be okay?"

" I think it would." Prue said. She looked at her three other sisters and mother. They nodded.

**A/N: please review. Sorry for the long wait for an update. **

**-Whitelighterleo21- **


	17. Village Visit

**A/N: I don't own charmed. **

**Piper's P.O.V**

" Well that went well." I said, as Leo and I started to walk upstairs. Leo had his arm snaked around my waist, and I had my head leaned onto his shoulder. He was pretty much leading us.

" It did." Leo agreed, kissing the top of my head. His lips brushed against my hair, making the top of my head tingle. " Did you have a good time?"

I nodded. " It was good to see him again." I said, yawning.

" You need some sleep." Leo told me, unnecessarily. I knew I did.

" I know." I yawned again.

Leo brought me up to our bedroom, and we both got changed and got into bed.

Morning greeted me with the smell of pancakes wafting into out bedroom. The smell on any other day would've made me run downstairs to see what else was cooking in anticipation of a great breakfast, but this morning it made me want to run away from the smell as quick as possible.

" Leo…" I groaned, rolling over to face him.

" Yes?" he whispered, half asleep.

" Tell Helena to stop cooking." I said. Helena was one of our cooks that made the most exquisite meals. " I can't stand the smell."

" You love pancakes." Leo reminded me. Obviously he smelt them, too. He was correct in that, although right now I could hate them. I used to like chicken, too. Now, I have this aversion to it that if I smell it I immediately have to run to a bathroom.

" Not right now, I don't." I told him. " The smell is making me sick."

Leo blinked his eyes open, and rubbed the sleep out of them.

" I'll go tell her to stop cooking." he said, " But you need to eat, so what would you like?"

" Hmmm…" I thought for a second. " How about… I don't know. I guess I'm not really that hungry."

" Piper, darling, you need to eat _something._" Leo insisted. " It's not good for you _or _the baby to not eat something. Maybe Helena will make you some toast."

" That's not a bad idea." I agreed. " I'll have some toast with jam."

" I'll go let her know." Leo rolled out of bed, and then looked at me. "Anything else?"

I shook my head. "No." I said. " But some fresh squeezed orange juice would be really nice."

"Okay." he nodded, and left the room.

**Leo's p.o.v**

I left Piper in our bedroom to go tell Helena to stop making the pancakes we could both smell. For some reason, my wife doesn't want them today. Usually she loves pancakes. They're her favorite breakfast food. Piper hasn't been much of an eater lately, either. Paula seems to think it has something to do with her pregnancy. Take last week for example. Helena made a wonderful dinner of chicken, broccoli and potatoes. Within her first bite of chicken, Piper scrunched up her nose in that cute little way she does, and dashed off to the bathroom.

I got to the kitchen, and spotted Helena standing at the stove, cooking. I went up to her so that she could hear me.

" Helena, I've been sent down." I told her. " Piper would like you to stop cooking the pancakes. I'm very sorry. You can eat the ones you made, though."

" Is the queen alright?" Helena asked, concerned. She turned off the burners to the stove.

I nodded. " She's just feeling a little sick." I said. " You remember the chicken the other night? I think she feels the same right about now."

" Say no more." Helena put up her hands. " It's alright. I'll make her some toast."

" With jam." I added. " And fresh squeezed orange juice."

" Will do."

Ten minutes later, our breakfast was finished, so we went down to eat.

" So, I was thinking we could go into the village today." Piper told me, as we ate. " You know, get some stuff for the baby? Paula and I didn't get to that yesterday."

" Dear, we have people who can do that for you." I reminded her. She didn't need to worry about that.

She smiled at me. " I want to." she said. " You and I. This is _our_ baby, not someone else's."

I smiled back at her. " That'll be fine." I said. " We'll go into the village."

The village was a private village that was for certain people. It was safe for a King and Queen to go to without people crowding around them. It was sort of like the castle's shopping center.

" Let's go right after breakfast." Piper suggested. " This way we can start early."

" Okay." I agreed. She was smiling at me again, like something I did was something she adored.

**Piper's P.O.V**

" Okay." Leo agreed, with a smile he may not have realized he was giving me. It was the smile he had that made his eyes crinkle at the sides. It was one of the things I loved most about him.

Leo got Paula to talk to our driver so that we could leave, and we were off.

About a half hour later, after changing into clothes, we headed to the village. Our driver, Chandler, drove us to the entrance, and we set off.

" Lets start here." I suggested, guiding Leo towards a small cottage to our left. He followed me, and we walked in. The place smelled like warm gingerbread cookies, and it actually made me feel good. Not many smells made me feel good anymore. I guess it reminded me of home, and the cooking my mother used to do.

" Hi, can I help you?" a woman asked, coming up to us. " My name is Nora. Nice to see you my King and Queen."

" Hello, Nora." Leo greeted her. " And no, we were just going to look around. Thank you anyway."

" Well, let me know if you need any help." Nora let us know.

Suddenly I felt threatened by her. Here she was, tall, a blonde, and she was thin. I was neither of those. I was normal height, I have brown hair, and I am not thin…at least not anymore. Not that I would give up having a baby for anything.

Suddenly I detected she was flirting with him, through the smile that she had plastered onto her face. There was some look in her eyes that wasn't normal.

" Yeah, thanks." I said, and we walked away.

**A/N: please review. tell me what you thought, and I'll update a.s.a.p.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	18. Connection

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

The uneasy feeling I felt from Nora didn't leave the whole time we were in the store. When we left the store after buying a few things for the baby, I looked at Leo.

" What was that?" I demanded to know. There was no way he could pretend he didn't notice anything. I wasn't ready to admit that my hormones were taking the best of me yet.

" What?" he said, raising an eyebrow, as he led me down the sidewalk.

" Nora!" I said. " She was courting you. I understand that you're the king, really…"

" She was not, Piper." Leo said, assuring me. " And besides, if she was, I don't care."

" So you did notice she was flirting with you." I pointed out. He really has to choose his words more carefully. Its not like its his fault though; he didn't ask for her to act that way, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to rant. " I mean who does she think she is? Really . She has to know we're married. I mean we're the Kind and Queen of the country she lives in!"

Now I was just rambling on.

" Piper, love, calm down." Leo put a hand on my shoulder. The other hand held our bags.

" She may have been courting me, but so what? She can't do anything about it. I'm taken, remember?"

I grinned. He was, wasn't he? And I was the one who had him…and his baby. His heir to the throne. "So you won't let her take you?" I asked, timidly.

He laughed. " No." he shook his head.

I smiled.

Two weeks later, my dad came back to the castle, this time with his new wife Melissa and her daughter Alanna.

" Hello, Piper." Melissa greeted kindly, as she walked through the grand front doors. She was on the tall side, her hair red yet graying.

" Sweetheart." my father kissed the top of my head. I smiled at them, and looked past both of them to see a girl who looked about seventeen years old. While the woman in front of hers hair was red, Alanna's was more of a strawberry blonde.

Melissa turned to her, and gestured to me.

" Well say hello, Alanna." she said.

" Hello." Alanna said, politely. Her voice wasn't as kind as her mothers, and she seemed a little annoyed to even be here.

" Very nice to meet you, Alanna." I said to her, thinking maybe she was shy just like I had once been. After all, if I was meeting someone I didn't know for the first time, even now I'd still be shy.

Alanna was just silent. Melissa moved closer to her, and gently nudged her.

" Nice to meet you, too." Alanna said, not looking directly at me. Why do I have the feeling Alanna already doesn't really like me?

" Where's Leo?" my Dad asked, noticing the tension and awkwardness.

I looked at him. " In a meeting." I told him. " He'll be out in a little while."

" So, how've you been?" he asked me.

" Good." I nodded.

" Yeah?" he grinned. " Feeling okay?"

" Feeling great." I said. " A lot better than the past couple of months."

" Great." Melissa smiled at me. " When is the arrival?"

" Four months." I told her.

" Then we must have a celebration for you." she beamed. " Even the queen deserves some extra special treatment."

" Well that's very nice of you." I said.

Melissa seemed very nice to me, but her daughter…I still couldn't tell very well from her silence.

" Maybe you can plan something with my daughters." my father suggested.

" That would be wonderful." Melissa agreed. " We'll have to visit them, too."

The doors opened, and Leo walked into the room.

" I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long." he apologized. " The meeting went longer than expected."

" That's quite alright." Melissa said, kindly. " I'm Melissa, and this is my daughter Alanna." She gestured to Alanna.

" Hello, Melissa." Leo said, and turned towards Alanna. "Alanna."

" We've heard so much about you, its nice to finally meet you." Melissa said.

" Well, its very nice to meet you, too."

" I was very surprised to hear my new step daughter had married into such royalty. Congratulations on the baby, by the way."

Leo smiled at me. " Well, thank you." he said. " Shall I have one of the maids bring us some tea?"

"That would be quite nice." my father said.

Leo nodded. " Paula?" he called out.

Paula came out of the rooms across the tea room we were sitting in.

" Yes?" she said.

" Some tea, please?" Leo asked courteously.

She nodded, and walked away.

" Is it possible for someone to lead me to the lady's room?" Melissa asked.

" Surely." Leo said.

" I'll go with you two." my father said . " I want to have a look at this marvelous place. Alanna you want to come?"

" No thanks." Alanna spoke for the first time, besides just saying hello.

" I'll stay here, too." I told my father. " I'm a little tired, so I think I'll just stay and rest my feet."

" Okay." he grinned, and left the room with Leo and Melissa.

" So you're seventeen?" I tried to start a conversation with Alanna, but she just nodded.

" I'm twenty three." I told her, thinking maybe if I just talked to her, it would break her shell, because maybe she was just shy.

" You're twenty three, and you're already married?" Alanna said, in disbelief. Alright, we're getting somewhere.

I nodded. " It was arranged, but I got lucky." I said.

" My mother and father got married at twenty two, and had me at twenty three." she said, looking down at her hands. " But now they're divorced. Then my dad abandons me, and your father marries my mother. It's like nothing works out."

" My Dad didn't contact me or my sisters for years, either." I said. " But now we're talking again, and he has a new family. And you know what? I couldn't be happier to have a new sister."

I was trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible , like I was happy she was no apart of my family, which I was. I can't spend my life being upset that my father has this new life. It's just better to except it, and enjoy it. I've always loved having three sisters, and now I have a new one.

" And now I have this whole new family." Alanna said. " I mean, I know it seems like I don't like you, but don't take any offense. You and King Leo are really nice, but I'm not really used to all of this."

" Well, you'll learn to love us." I said. " My sisters are really great. The best sisters I could ask for."

I suddenly smiled, as I felt the baby move.

" The baby moved." I told Alanna, as I covered a part of my stomach with both of my hands. " You want to feel?"

" Yeah, sure." Alanna said. She gently placed one of her hands onto my small bulge of a stomach. She smiled as she felt the baby kick.

" What's going on?" Leo walked into the room, followed my Melissa, my father, and Paula.

" The baby was kicking." Alanna told him.

" I see." Melissa smiled. " That's so nice."

" Who wants some tea?" Paula interrupted the connection I had with Alanna.

We all sat down, and Paula poured us some tea.

So I had broken through Alanna's shell. She was a nice girl, just afraid to open up to a new family. It was probably hard going from being an only child, to having four step sisters to share her life with. At least now we had a connection, and it couldn't make me any happier.

**A/N: please review. Hopefully this time, I'll have a new chapter up soon. I have a lot written, it just needs to be typed. Regents exams and finals are coming up, so I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading this chapter.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	19. Home

**A/N: I don't own charmed**

" What are you doing?" I asked Leo, as I walked up beside him in the library. He was sitting on the couch, staring into space.

" Nothing." he looked at me, as I sat down next to him.. " Thinking about the baby."

He grinned, and placed a hand on my stomach. We were a couple of weeks away until he or she got here.

" So are you excited?" he asked.

I nodded.

In a week, my sisters, Alanna, and Melissa were holding a party for me, in honor of the baby. Thankfully, my sisters and Alanna had gotten along great. Plus I had asked that they be nice to her, because I knew she was a great kid.

" Me too," I told him. " Can't stop thinking about him or her."

" We have to come up with a name for the baby, too." Leo reminded me, taking my hands in his. We hadn't really talked about it yet, but I had came up with a few ideas by myself. "

"I thought for a girl maybe we could name her Samantha," I said. " I think it's a beautiful name."

"I love it," Leo grinned. "And what about if it's a boy?"

"Christopher Leo," I said, not missing a beat. " After your father."

"Thank you." he leaned over, and gently kissed me. "That means a lot to me."

"So we're set on either Samantha or Christopher?"

"Samantha or Christopher." Leo agreed.

The phone rang, and Leo reached over to answer it.

"Hello?" he said, and nodded. " She's right here."

He handed the phone over to me, and I took it from him.

" Hello?" I put the reciever to my ear, and listened for a response.

" Hi, Piper," It was Paige. " How are you?"

" Good." I said.

" I just wanted to tell you we're having your party at three next week."

" Okay." I nodded. " We'll be there at three."

They were hosting the party at my old house, because I hadn't been there since before I was married to Leo, so they thought it'd be nice for me. Leo was going, so he could see for the first time where I grew up.

" Can't wait to see you." Paige said. " We haven't seen you since Dad was there."

" Yeah, well you may not even recognize me." I joked. I had grown twice the size I had been then.

" Oh we will." Paige laughed. " Well I'll see you next week."

" See you." I said., and hung up the phone.

" I miss them." I told Leo. " I wish we didn't live so far away from there."

" I know you do." Leo said, sitting down next to me. " But they have schooling, and you need your rest. It makes it all the more special when you see them again, if you look at it that way."

He took me into his arms, and kissed the top of my head. I sighed. Hopefully when schooling ended, they'd be able to visit more. I'd love the help with the baby, once she comes in a month.

" Why don't you get some rest?" he suggested. " I don't have a meeting this afternoon, so I'll go up with you."

" I'd rather go work on the baby's room." I said. The baby's room was going to be right next to ours. We already had cute wallpaper put up that would be nice for either a girl or a boy. I had a feeling the baby would be a girl, but some day, I'm sure we'll have a boy. We got clothes in neutral colors, also, because there was still a chance the baby would be a boy. Mothers aren't always one hundred percent correct with their instincts, after all. Once the baby was born, we'd get more clothes in either blue or pink. For now, what we had would be more than enough.

" Fine," Leo agreed. " But I'm still coming with you."

" Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, we got a private plane to my old town, and rented a car to drive to the house.

" Just like I remember." I smiled, as we drove up to the house I'd lived in my whole life before I married Leo.

The lights were on, and I could almost make out people inside. How at home I already felt, just by being in front of the house.

Leo stopped the car, and got out, before helping me out of the car.

"Ready?" he asked me.

I smiled, and nodded. We walked up the front walk, and got up to the front door. I knocked, and waited for an answer.

" Piper!" my mother answered the door, and let us in.

My sister, Phoebe, let out a squeal, and rushed over to me. " Look at you. You got so _big_."

" Thanks, Phoebes." I rolled my eyes. Just what I wanted to hear.

" No, no." Phoebe smiled. " You look great. You're absolutely glowing."

I put a hand to my stomach, and sighed. I _was_ pretty big.

" Piper, its normal, don't worry." my mother assured me. " You're due really soon, right?"

" Four weeks." I said.

" So we still have a little while yet."

I nodded.

" Piper!" a voice exclaimed. I looked towards the source of the voice to see Alanna walking towards us. " How are you?"

" Great." I said.

She looked at Leo. " Hi, Leo." she said.

" Hello." Leo said. " How is everyone?"

" Just lovely." my mother answered. " Why don't you guys come in and see the lunch we've set up for you."

" We'd love to." I said, " And then I'd love to give Leo a tour of the house."

" Well, that'd be great." she said. " Follow us to the lunch."

Leo and I followed Phoebe, Alanna, and my mother into the living room to see the most delicious looking lunch set up on a long table with a pink table cloth. Melissa, Paige, and Prue were just setting two bowls of what looked like pasta down onto the table, when they walked in.

" Wow," I gasped, seeing the work they'd done to make everything look special. To the left of the table with the food, was a table piled with gifts wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

" Piper!" Melissa turned around, beaming. " Look at you! You're absolutely glowing."

" Aw, thanks." I smiled.

" See when I said that, she got all defensive." Phoebe laughed.

" You also told her she was big." my mother reminded her.

Phoebe shook her head, and turned back to me.

" How are you feeling?" Melissa asked me.

" Great." I said, rubbing my stomach.

" Well, what do you think of everything?"

" Everything looks amazing." I beamed. " You guys really went out of your way. I love it."

I could feel my hormones getting the better of me, and I teared up a little. I turned to Leo.

" Isn't it honey?"

" It is." he agreed, smiling at me.

" Come sit down, Phoebe said, gesturing to the couch.

Leo took my hand, and we followed Phoebe to sit down on the couch.

" So tell me how everything's been." she said, sitting across from us on the other couch. Paige, Prue, Melissa, Alanna, and my mother all found a seat around us.

" Just fine." I said. " We've been busy preparing for the baby of course."

" Yeah, we finally got the nursery done a week ago." Leo said.

" Oh, what does it look like?" Prue asked.

" We've had it painted a nice mint green, so it will be nice for either a girl or boy." I said.

" Even though we all know it's a girl." Paige grinned.

" There's always possibilities." Leo said.

I nodded.

" Well, I have to go to the bathroom." I said. Ever since I got pregnant, going to the bathroom was something I had to do more than I've ever had to in one day.

" Okay, well come back, and we'll start with the lunch." Prue said.

I stood up, and looked at my mother.

" Mom, could you come with me?"

My mother raised an eyebrow, and got up.

I walked out of the room, and my mother followed me, until I stopped outside of the bathroom I used to share with my sisters. The other one we had was all to my mother.

" What's wrong?" she asked me.

" Are _you_ okay, Mom?" I asked, looking her right in the eyes.

" Yeah, why?"

" Well, I just ask, because Melissa and her daughter are here." I explained. It had occurred to me on the way here, that it might be awkward for my mom to be around the woman that was married to her ex-husband. Not that it'd ever happen, but it'd be weird if I had to be around a different woman that was with Leo. Not that we'd ever even separate.

" Not at all." my mother waved me off, and then sighed. " Well, it has been planning all of this with her and Alanna, but she's nice and sweet, and so is Alanna, so I have nothing to complain about, now do I?"

" That's very brave of you, Mom." I said. " I wouldn't be able to do that, even if it was someone like Melissa."

" You'll never have to worry about that, Piper." my mother smiled, and lifted her hand to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, just like she used to do when I was younger. " Leo loves you so much, and I know this. Its different than what I had with your father. Trust me. Leo's a great man. You have nothing to worry about."

" I know," I said, because if I knew anything, it was how much Leo and I loved each other, and how much that would never change.

**A/N: please review. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll update a.s.a.p. **

**-sapphirerose21-**


	20. Hurt

**A/N: I don't own Charmed.**

My mother and I went back into the living room after I used the bathroom.

" Everything okay?" Melissa asked.

" Yeah." I said. " Just asked a question about taking care of a new born baby."

" So lets get mommy some food." Phoebe said. " You _have _to be hungry."

" Absolutely." I said.

About a half hour later, I had finished the food Phoebe had put on a plate for me, and placed the plate onto the coffee table in front of me. " Thank you guys so much for all of this."

" Oh, its no problem." Melissa said. " We had a great time planning, and we're very glad you liked it."

My mother came by, and took mine and Leo's plates.

" Did you eat enough though?" she asked me.

I nodded. " I ate more than enough." I assured her. "I'm so full. My stomach hurts a little."

" Hurts?" she repeated. " Like what?"

" Relax." I said. " Just a full hurt. I'm just full."

She relaxed and looked at me. " Okay," she sighed.

"Can I get you anything?" Leo asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. " Can you help me get up?" I said. " I have to go to the bathroom."

" You have to go again?" Phoebe laughed.

" Phoebes, I'm carrying a baby _inside _of me." I said. " I have to go all of the time."

I grinned, and Leo held out his hand for me to take. I took it, and he helped me stand up.

" I'll come with you." he said.

I started walking to the bathroom, and Leo followed behind me.

" Wasn't that so nice of them?" I said.

" It certainly was," Leo agreed.

We got to the bathroom, and I went in, leaving the door slightly ajar so I could still hear him.

" You're going to love it here," I told him.

" I'm sure I will."

All of a sudden, I felt a wet sensation as I went to lift my dress up to use the toilet.

" Leo…?" I gasped. That couldn't have been good. I had to go to the bathroom, but I couldn't have actually gone without knowing it, could I?

" Piper are you alright?" Leo asked, concerned, after a minute of silence as I was in shock. That had to have been my water breaking.

" Leo, I think my water just broke." I said, the words coming out of my mouth, though I didn't believe it completely just yet. The pain I was suddenly feeling was a complete wake up call that that this was real.

" What?" Leo said, opening the door all the way, and walking in. " You're not due for another three weeks!"

" _I _know that, Leo." I said, clutching my stomach. " But you daughter _doesn't_"

" Okay, I'll get your sisters and mother…and everyone." he said, turning to leave.

" No, don't leave me!" I pleaded, cringing at the pain I never thought I'd ever feel. " It hurts, Leo!"

" Okay, sweetheart." he said, walking closer to me. " I'll get you to them, okay?"

He wrapped his arms around me, and lifted me into his arms.

" Don't worry, it'll be alright." he assured me, carrying me out of the bathroom.

" I know," I said.

" It's time." Leo announced, as we entered the living room.

" Oh my gosh." my mother gasped. " I knew those pains weren't because you were full!"

" I know now!" I cried. " Get me to a hospital!"

" Yeah, and risk people there crowding around you?" my mother scoffed. " To see the birth of the King and Queen's child? No you'll have the baby here."

" I guess I never really thought about what would happen if you went into labor and couldn't get to a private hospital quickly." Phoebe said.

" Just help me give birth to this baby _somewhere_!" I pleaded. " It hurts so bad!"

" I know." my mother said. " But you have to calm down."

" Calm down?" I said. " How?"

" Just breathe." she told me, " And Leo will get you somewhere so you can get comfortable to have this baby."

" We'll bring her to her bedroom." Prue said. " A bed would be most comfortable, right?"

" Yes, a bed." Leo said, " Tell me where it is, and I'll get you there."

" Down the hall by the bathroom, two doors down, and to the right." Phoebe said.

Leo nodded, and carried me off towards where we just came from. Silently I wondered how he was able to hold me this whole time, with how heavy I must be.

I was carried past the bathroom, and towards my old bedroom. He got the door open, and walked into the room. If I were in any other situation, I'd be in awe of being in my old room again, but I was in too much pain to care. I closed my eyes as I was placed down onto my bed.

" Leo, it hurts!" I cried., feeling tears travel down my cheek.

" Okay, sweetie, its going to be alright." he said.

" Yeah, he's right." my mother said, walking into the room. " We'll get her out safely. It's normal for it to hurt."

" Ow!" I moaned as the pain got worse. " I feel like I'm dying."

" Relax." Leo told me.

" Lets see how far you are." my mother said. " Probably not very."

She went to the foot of my bed, and lifted my dress.

" I can just about see her head."

" Is that good?"

"Almost." she said . "You're I'd say about two centimeters."

" Don't worry, it'll go fast." I heard Melissa say.

I opened my eyes to see everyone was in my bedroom. Talk about performance anxiety. I also had a feeling Melissa was just saying it would go fast to make me feel better.

I closed my eyes again, and hoped that maybe she wasn't.

--

Four hours later, the baby was just about here.

" One more push, Piper." my mother coached me. Leo was by my side, holding my hand.

" She's almost here."

Just as I had done before, I closed my eyes, and pushed with everything I had. Was there a way to make this a little less painful? Because I'd like to know for the next time I have a baby. God, I can't even think about that right now. One baby's enough for me right now.

" Here she comes." my mother said, and suddenly I heard the most wonderful sound I'd ever heard. My baby's cry.

" Oh my gosh!" Alanna cried.

" Is she alright?" I breathed, not letting go of Leo's hand, and opening my eyes.

" Just fine, Piper." my mother assured me, holding up the baby.

" Is that a…" Paige asked, shocked.

I saw exactly what she was talking about, and to be quite honest, I was pretty shocked.

My mother smiled. " Yes, Paige, it is." she said, turning away. She grabbed a blanket from my dresser, and covered the baby up.

" Looks like we've got ourselves a surprise." she said, walking over to Leo and I, " We have a little heir to the throne."

" We have a boy, Piper." Leo said to me, proudly.

" Yeah, I saw." I smiled.

The bundle was placed in my arms, and I couldn't help but smile. As messy as he was…he was beautiful. The pain in the process of bringing him into the world left my head instantly from just holding him in my arms. I didn't care that he was a boy, because he was mine. My baby I'd felt moving inside me for eight months. The baby I'd grown attached to in that space of time. The baby I already loved so much I would give my life up for him.

" Remember the name?" Leo whispered in my ear.

I nodded, the smile never leaving my face. " This is Christopher Leo Wyatt." I announced.

" Good thing you guys thought of a name already," Prue said. " I like it. Its after Leo's father, and Leo of course."

" My father's name was Christopher Matthew." Leo explained. " Matthew after his father. Christopher was something my grandmother liked. So we decided on Christopher Leo."

" I love it," my mother said. " Let's get Christopher cleaned up, shall we?"

" Yeah," I touched his nose gently, and handed him back off to my mother to take care of.

" How do you feel?" Phoebe sat down at the foot of my bed, as my mother left.

" Tired," I said. "Weird, too, because he's been inside me for the past eight months, and now he's not. I feel empty."

" It'll probably take some time to get used to." Alanna said. " Just like it took time getting used him being there."

I nodded.

" I guess you'll be leaving once you feel better." Prue said.

" Actually, yes." I said, looking at Leo, " There are a lot of people who would love to see the baby, but I promise we'll visit again. Very soon."

" Speaking of which, I should go call your father and tell him he has to come see his grandchild." Melissa said.

" I'll do that." Prue said. " You stay with Piper."

She walked out of the room, passing my mother, who was on her way back into the room.

" Where is she going?" She placed Christopher in my arms, and sat down. He was clean now, smelling wonderful.

" Call their dad." Leo explained.

" Yes, he has to get here to see that handsome little baby of yours."

I wasn't even paying attention anymore, as I watched my baby yawn, and open his eyes for the first time. I could see now, now that his eyes were open, that he had Leo's eyes. The shape and the light color were all Leo's. His nose was mine, though. A perfect little button on his perfect little face. Ten fingers, ten toes. Yeah, he was perfect. We're lucky he's healthy, too.

I looked up at Leo, and he was grinning. I watched as my mother looked at Phoebe, Paige, Alanna, and Melissa, and gestured towards the door. She headed out the door, and they followed. Leo and I were finally alone with our son for the first time.

" He's perfect." Leo's voice was unsteady as he spoke, " I can't believe it. We did this together."

" I know," I said, with a laugh. " Gosh, Leo, this is such a miracle."

" Here, let me hold him." Leo said.

I sat up a little, and let him take Christopher out of my arms.

" We're lucky he's healthy. He's pretty little," he said. " I can fit him in the palm of my hand."

I chuckled. He obviously took after me, because I'd been small as a baby. He may have been early, but I have a feeling he would have been early even if he had been born three weeks later.

" We're lucky," I agreed. How many things could have happened, but didn't. Like they say miracles do happen.

**A/N: please review. The next chapter will be up a.s.a.p. Thanks for reading.**

**-sapphirerose21-**


	21. Remembering

**A/N: I don't own Charmed.**

How different it already felt to be a mother. The unconditional love I had for him was almost overpowering, and I knew Leo felt the same way too.

A while after he was born, I was brought to a private hospital to make sure everything was alright, which everything was, thank god. My father visited, and he was as surprised as everyone that he had a grandson. He had come in asking to see his granddaughter, and I had told him his granddaughter was in the future…maybe. The thoughts of having another child right now weren't exactly in my head. Sure, I knew I wanted more children, especially a daughter now that I had a son, but that was a distant thought. I was allowed to leave the next day with my little bundle of joy smiling and happy.

When we got back, my sisters and mother knew how to take a hint, and let us be for a while. I still wanted to be alone with my husband and our new baby. I still needed to give Leo the tour of the house and the town, so it would be perfect bonding time for us.

I found myself missing the castle, though. I was beginning to notice how it felt more like home than here did. Maybe because I've been there since I married Leo, and that's where we started our family. That's where I belong. Not that its not nice to be back at my first home with my family.

" There we go, little guy," I said, placing Christopher into the baby pouch on my chest. Melissa had gotten it for us, saying that it would be something we'd love, " You're all set."

" I have the bag all set," Leo said, walking into the room, "Bottles, diapers, towels, and a blanket."

" You'd think we were setting off for a day trip somewhere," I laughed.

Leo grinned, " Are you ready?" he said. She nodded, and they set out of the room.

" We're leaving," I told my mother, stopping at the kitchen door, peering in on her preparing a meal at the counter.

" Dinner's at five," she looked back at us with a smile, " Be careful with my grandson."

Leo chuckled, " We will," he said.

I looked down at my son that was sleeping against my chest. From now on, it was mine and Leo's job to protect him in every way possible.

" We'll see you," I said, and we left.

" Why don't we go to see your old school?" Leo suggested, as we walked down the driveway.

He had suggested we drive, but I didn't really want to. It was pretty nice out, so why not?

At the thought of my old school, I cringed a bit.

" Its not really a place I'd like to go back to," I said.

He looked at me, and frowned, "Why?" he said. " I was home schooled. Something I never want our children to have to do."

" Our child_ren_?" I questioned. I'd just had our first. The thoughts of a bigger family had never crossed my mind. In the future maybe. Right now, my attention would go to Christopher.

Leo smiled, " You know what I mean," he said, " But why didn't you like high school? You've never really told me about that part of your life."

" I guess you could say I wasn't that popular," I said, " The people were horrible. I had one friend I could really trust and talk to."

" Yeah, who was that?"

" Her name was Jenna Caslon," I said. Jenna was my best friend. She made high school bearable."

" It couldn't have been that bad," Leo said, " People to talk to. Nothing but home to look forward t."

" Trust me I didn't look forward to school," I said, " I mean yeah, I liked hanging out with Jenna, but that's not a reason to look forward to school.

I heard him sigh beside me. I would tell Leo anything, but the subject of high school wasn't something I liked to talk about to anyone. It was nothing personal.

" Look, all I know, is that even if I didn't have the best high school years," I said, " and I didn't have a boyfriend…my life is pretty good now. I have you, I have a son, and that more than makes up for my teenage years."

" I love you," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder, " So, where would you like to go?"

I thought for a moment before the perfect place came to me. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. The place I spent some of my time as a teenager. Some times Jenna would be there with me, but it was mostly a place I went to alone.

We walked for a little while, as I lead the way to a place I hadn't been to in a while. Excitement flew threw me as I stopped walking, and overlooked my sanctuary.

It was nothing more than a small park. A few benches, and a set of swings off to the side. It looked a little different, but mostly the same. The benches had been painted, and the swings seemed to have been replaced; but the atmosphere was the same. Peace. Nothing there to judge you.

When Jenna and I would come here, we'd swing on the swings, and talk about what we hoped for the future. She wanted to be an architect, and I wanted to be a chef. After high school, Jenna went off her own way and got that. I didn't become a chef, but I got what I always wanted. A family to start a new branch of my life with.

When I was here by myself, I'd sit and do homework, or draw. I loved to draw when I was younger. Not that I was very good, but it kept me relaxed.

" Its nice here," Leo said, as we sat down on the bench that I'd occupied years ago.

" Yeah, it is," I agreed, and smiled down at Christopher again, thinking about the comparison between me back then and me now sitting in the same place.

After about a half hour of sitting in the park, and talking, we decided to go check out the old movie theater my sisters and I used to go to. It was probably an empty building now, but I'd still like to see what memories my sisters and I left behind there. As far as memories with my sisters go, a lot of them were here. Movies weren't very expensive at this theater, and the owner didn't mind if we hung out there.

One thing I miss about back then, is being close with my sisters. Ever since I got married, it hasn't been the same. Hopefully after some time, I'll get to see them more.

" Hey look," I said, as we drew closer to the vacated building. We stopped in front of the side of the wall, and I ran my hand over indents in the wall. My eyes scanned the place where my sisters and I wrote our names on the wall. That had to have been about ten years ago.

" _Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige,_" Leo read, " _Sisters forever. _That's nice. You guys were close, weren't you? "

" Yeah we were," I said, " Especially after Dad left. Before that Mom and him would fight a lot, so we'd leave and find something else to do."

After reminiscing there, we went back home. Christopher wanted to sleep, and I needed a nap, too. I'm sure Leo wouldn't argue with the prospect of a nap, either. The baby had kept us up at night since he was born. My poor sisters had to listen to him cry in the middle of the night. My mom had to be used to it, having four daughters of her own. Prue though, had the luxury of going home to her own home. She needed to, though. Over the past couple of months she'd spent more time here than with her own husband.

As I put Christopher into his crib to sleep, I again thought about how much my life has changed. And I wouldn't give that change up for anything.

**A/N: please review. They're really appreciated. I'd like to know if people are still reading this. An update will be up a.s.a.p. Haven't had much time to update lately, but I'll try the best I can. **

**-sapphirerose21-**


	22. Coming home

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

" You promise you'll call?" my mother said, hesitantly, as we said our goodbyes the morning we were set to leave, "And you'll visit soon?"

" I promise, Mom," I assured her, " You don't think my sisters would let me keep them away from their nephew for too long, do you?"

My mother laughed, " I don't think so," she said, " But remember, you're welcome anytime."

" Thank you for the party, Mom," I said. I really was thankful. I'd never felt so special in my life.

" Get home safely," she said, " Call when you get home to let me know you're safe."

" Alright," I said.

Leaving home was just about as easy as it was when I left to marry Leo. If Leo hadn't been there to remind me that I belong at our home, I would never leave.

The drive home was quiet. I sat in the back, my head against Leo's shoulder, baby Christopher in my arms. It was amazing how well he slept in a moving car. I've been told that when Phoebe was a baby, if you moved her a half an inch, she'd start screaming out of a dead sleep. All babies are different, I guess. As I watch him sleep, I see how much he already looks like Leo. He has my nose, and has my dark hair, but his face resembles Leo's the most.

We pulled up to the castle, and got out. The driver drove the car around the side of the castle to park it where someone would come out and bring our bags in.

" Welcome home, little buddy," Leo smiled at Christopher, who was now awake, as we walked up the path to the front door, " Now there's going to be a lot of people who are going to be excited to see you."

Christopher just looked at him, and we got up to the front door.

Leo laughed, and opened the front door.

" We're home," he called out, as we walked into the parlor.

They heard foot steps come from the room next to Leo, and Paula appeared.

" You guys are back early," she said, " Did something happen?"

" Yes, something did." I said, coming into her view, " The baby decided to come early."

" Oh my gosh!" Paula exclaimed, " Early? Is everything okay?"

She walked closer to us, her hands clasped together.

" Everything's great," I told her, " He's nice and healthy."

" He?" Paula repeated, "it's a boy?"

" Yes," Leo said, " His name is Christopher Leo Wyatt."

" Christopher after your father and Leo after his father," I said.

" I love it." Paula smiled, " Now lets get you guys something to eat. You must be really hungry."

" We actually ate just before we left," Leo said, "But sure, we'll have something little to eat."

" Wonderful," Paula said, " I'll get some lunch for you guys."

She walked away, and I looked at Leo.

" Want to go up with me to put him down for a nap?"

" Of course."

We went upstairs, and into our bedroom where there was a basinet already set up for the baby. Good thing we had everything set up way before hand. On some level I must have known that this could happen.

" Have a good nap, peanut." I had decided it was a good name for him, because he was really tiny.

Leo grinned, and looked around the room, " How nice is it to be home?" he said, " Not that I didn't enjoy being with your family, but its nice."

" I'm happy to be home too," I said, leaning in closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me, and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

We left the room, and went back down stairs.

We met Paula in the kitchen, where she was coming after placing a lunch order to the cooks in the kitchens.

" So how'd everything go?" she asked us, as we sat down at the table.

" Really well," I said, " My sisters and mother were really happy to see us. They threw us this great party with Melissa and Alanna the day we got there. I actually had Christopher that day."

" I'm still really surprised," she said, " But a good surprise. I'm a little upset I didn't get to see him being born, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that he is safe and healthy."

I nodded.

" How is he with sleeping?" she questioned, " If he's anything like his daddy, then he keeps his mommy and daddy up all hours of the night."

She smiled at Leo.

He chuckled, " He's not actually that bad," he said, " He's been up maybe three times a night."

" Then he's probably like momma," she said, and looked at me, " I remember when Leo was a baby, Anna and Chris got no sleep. Speaking of Anna, I think we should let her know you two are home, and with the baby."

" Yes," Leo said, " I'll go call her over."

Just before I had gotten pregnant, Anna had moved out of the castle to give the two of us some space. We had just declared our love for each other, and I think she found that time in a couple's life to be private, so she decided to find a place of her own to live in. I wish she wouldn't have moved, because then I'd have someone to help me become a mother. That wasn't to say she didn't give me some advice during my pregnancy, but I'd still love to have her here.

" Want to come with me?" he said to me.

I nodded, and got up. It felt weird standing up since I had Christopher. Without the big tummy in my way, I didn't have to maneuver my way out of a seat.

We walked out of the room, and made our way to the den, where there was a phone. Leo picked it up, and dialed his mother's phone number.

" Hello?" he said, after a few seconds, " Yes, hello Mom. It's Leo."

The was a few seconds of silence, and then he spoke again, " Yes we're home," he said, " And I have wonderful news. Piper had the baby."

I could just make out Anna's voice as she cried out in joy.

Leo smiled, " Yes," he said, " And there's more. Mom, I have a son. The baby's a boy."

She now sounded to be crying on the other end.

" Can you come over right away and see him?" he asked, " He's sleeping, but I'm sure you'd love to see him anyway."

" Of course," I heard, and laughed. She sounded really excited. It was her first grandchild after all.

Leo nodded twice, and then hung up.

" She's on her way over," he informed me.

" I heard."

He smiled, and wrapped his arms around me.

**A/N: please review. This story is unfortunately coming to an end in the next two or three chapters. I have no real ideas for it left, so I think I should end it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**-sapphirerose21-**


	23. A Royal Christmas

**A/N: I don't own charmed.**

**Okay, so this is the last ever chapter of Royalty and Love. I really don't know where I would go from here, so I decided to end it. I could have really shown them being parents, but that would have just been a plot bunny chapter. So I hope everyone reading has enjoyed this story. Its really sad to let it go, but I must. **

**Enjoy the last chapter.**

**Five years later**

" Momma mine next," Christopher demanded, pointing at a pile of gifts under the grand Christmas tree in the living room.

" This one's for you," Leo said, handing him a big red wrapping papered gift.

Christopher took it from him, and started ripping it open, greedily. The smile on his face told me he liked what he could see of what was already out of the wrapping paper.

" This ones for Samantha," Leo said, handing a small gift with green wrapping paper on it over to me.

" Look, Samantha," I took the gift from Leo, and placed it on my lap, next to our one year old daughter. She looked at me, and stuck her fingers into her mouth, her eyes scrunching up in confusion. She had been just a month old on her first Christmas, so she'd have no memory of something like this.

" Its alright," I told her, " Santa brought it. Remember Santa?"

I knew she couldn't get it open by herself, so I ripped a little bit of the wrapping off.

" Go ahead," I coaxed.

She placed her hand next to the ripped spot, and pulled at it.

" Momma!" Christopher suddenly cried, "Santa got me a leggo set!"

There was more red wrapping next to him, because he had opened another present. Leo and I tried to wrap all of Christopher's presents in red wrapping paper, and Samantha's in green. This way we wouldn't get confused with Leo's "Santa" handwriting. He wrote all slanted so that the kids wouldn't notice that it was really Leo who was writing their name. They were only five and one, but still.

" Very cool," Leo said. He had picked out that gift all by himself, remembering what he liked best when he was growing up. It would give the two of them another thing to do together, too.

Three years after Christopher was born, Leo and I had decided we wanted to try to have another baby. Christopher had been everything we asked for, and we wanted to add to our little family. After two months of trying, we were finally on our way to making our family bigger. Nine months later, Samantha was born. We had our boy and our girl, and our family was perfect and complete.

" Teh," Samantha babbled, pointing at the gift she now had opened. In her chubby little hands was a small teddy bear. She could quite say words like that yet, so she came up with her own ways to say things, " My teh?"

" Yes, your teh," Leo nodded. He grinned, and ruffled her dark hair she'd gotten from me. Christopher's hair was now more like Leo's, a sandy blonde. She giggled at him, and he chuckled, " Come here, you."

He scooped her up into his arms, and hugged her to him. He gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and lifted her up to blow on her stomach. Her giggling got even more high pitched.

I looked at Christopher, who had now gotten his leggos opened, and was playing with them on an uncovered space that wasn't bombarded with wrapping paper. As I watched my family happily enjoying Christmas morning, I couldn't help but feel lucky. What would have happened if I had said no to Leo's anonymous proposal? It wasn't something I liked to think about, because if I hadn't, I wouldn't be sitting here right now, happy as ever.

Later, we had family over for a Christmas celebration. Leo and I found ourselves dancing together when music had been turned on. As we danced, his arms so warm around my waist, I was reminded of the night we danced together at the ball so many years ago. The night we fell in love.

" Merry Christmas," Leo said, pulling me closer, and kissing the tip of my nose, " Love you."

" Merry Christmas," I said, " Love you too. Very much."

Seven years ago I had married into royalty, but I had never banked on love. Now that I have this intense love, I can't imagine living without it- without Leo and the joys we've created together.

**A/N: The end. Hope you enjoyed it, and the ending. Review, and let me know what you thought. I'd also like to thank every person who reviewed throughout the past two years this has been in progress. Whoa, that's been a long time, right? Anyway, review, and bye for now.**

**-sapphirerose21-**


End file.
